Mommy and Mamá
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Milk esta cansada de que Goku no comprenda sus sentimientos, un pequeño deseo a una estrella fugaz, si es que lo es...Bueno, ¿Qué tanto puede hacer daño? Muy simple ¿Qué tal poner a juego los sentimientos? ¿Y complicar un poco la vida escolar de Goten?. Este resultado es nada más, ni nada menos que problemas. Advertencia, tendra contenido: Yuri y Hentai en proceso.
1. ¿Dos mamás?

_**¿Dos mamás?**_

Estamos ubicados en el hogar de la familia Son. Era una tranquila noche.

Cerca de la ventana de la cocina, estaba Milk recargada en sus brazos viendo el cielo., estaba algo triste, Goku se había ido a entrenar desde hace unos días con el dios de la destrucción y apenas volvería -Como desearía que Goku comprendiera todo los sentimientos que me ha hecho pasar hasta ahora- Dijo ella, mientras en ese mismo instante pasaba una estrella fugaz por el cielo, lo cual la sorprendió- ¡Vaya!- Exclamo.

En ese instante se escucha que la puerta se abre, y de ella aparece Goku, con la ropa algo desgastada y un par de agujeros en el pantalón.

-¡Milk, ya vine!- Dijo Goku, con su típica voz alegre.

-¡Goku!- Exclamo feliz su esposa, para luego cambiar a un seño fruncido-¿¡Qué le ha sucedido a tu ropa de nuevo!?-Grito molesta viendo la ropa en mal estado de Goku.

-¡E-espera Milk, puedo explicarlo, yo-…!- Antes que nerviosamente Goku terminara de hablar, una luz brillante y segadora lo cubrió a el por unos instantes, para luego desvanecerse y ver ahora una pequeña chica con la ropa enorme de Goku.

-¡¿Pero que?!-Grito Milk espantada.

-¿Qué es esto?...-Pregunto una voz pequeña y suave, que ahora era la voz de Goku, algo mareada, y darse cuenta que…- ¡¿Qué le paso a mi voz?!-Grito medio espantada para luego ver sus manos-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cuerpo?- Pregunto atónita.

Milk estaba aterrada, paralizada y sin poder creerlo, ¿Qué estaba pasado aquí? ¿Por qué Goku se había transformado? ¿Y porque tenia que haberse convertido en una chica?¿Por que…?Como un flash, Milk recordó el deseo que había pedido, esto no había sido a lo que realmente se refería con comprender sentimientos, ¡Esto era demasiado literal!

-¡Esto debe ser mi culpa! ¡Paso una estrella fugaz, y-yo pedí un deseo, pero esto, esto no era lo que yo quería, l-lo siento, Goku!…-Sollozaba fuerte Milk.

-Milk, por un deseo a una estrella no creo que haya pasado esto- Decía mientras se acercaba a Milk- Tu no tienes la culpa de esto-Trato de consolarla Goku dándole un abrazo, pero el tamaño de estatura y cuerpo le complicaba un poco.

Entonces Milk recordó algo-¡Ya se! Las esferas del dragón, si las reunimos…-Antes de poder terminar Goku le interrumpió.

-Eso no puede ser posible, ya que las esferas del dragón acaban de ser usadas- Dijo Goku con su típico tono "no hay de otra", dejando de abrazar a Milk.

-…¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que esperar un año para regresarte a la normalidad?...-Pregunto Milk, aun sin poder creérselo todavía lo que estaba pasando.

-Descuida, no creo que sea tan malo- Dijo Goku optimista.

Milk suspiro derrotada, y empezó analizar al nuevo "yo" de Goku, y bueno…

Sabia que la raza de Goku lucían jóvenes para resistir más las batallas…

¡Pero esto era ridículo! ¿Cuántos años aparentaba Goku ahora? ¿¡Unos quince!? ¿Diecisiete?Sus facciones habían cambiado, lucia casi como una niña en cierta forma. Era un poco más pequeña que Milk pero con su uniforme de batalla que se veía más pequeña de lo que ya era, pero mantenía la misma figura que ella; sus ojos ahora eran grandes con pestañas adorables, pero su cabello mantenía casi la misma forma solo que más largo… ¿Que clase de mala broma era esta?

Bueno si iba arreglar poco a poco las cosas, debía empezar con lo básico-No pensaras quedarte con esa ropa Goku- Reprendió Milk.

-¿Qué?¿Porque? Es mi ropa normal de entrenamiento-Pregunto confundida.

-Goku te queda demasiado grande, no te serviría de mucho, ven, te prestare algo de mi ropa, no puedo dejar que andes así-Concluyo Milk.

-Esta bien- Acepto Goku sin entender.

Ambas se dirigieron a su habitación caminando tranquilamente.

Y estando ya a dentro, Goku se había quitado la camisa para después dejarla sobre la cama, como lo hacia con normalidad, pero entonces vio su pecho descubierto y…

Su corazón empezó a latir ferozmente.

Milk quien le estaba viendo con calma se sorprendió de repente de la cara avergonzada de Goku, era única; pero ¿Por qué?...Bajo un poco su mirada….

Oh, es cierto, Goku ahora era chica, por lo cual también tenía busto.

-¿G-Goku?...-Pregunto mientas sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente.

Goku enrojeció como tomate, cubrió su pecho de repente-¡M-Milk!-Chillo escandalizada, se giro a otro lado y medio se agacho, como si quisiera esconderse, mientras su corazón palpitada fuertemente.

Milk reacciono ante el escándalo, se acerco rápido hacia su armario y saco una sencilla bata de vestir, sin mangas de color blanco y con un moño enfrente, el cual le puso encima de la cabeza Goku y se alejo al instante de ella.

Goku con prisa agarro la ropa que tenia enzima y se la puso, sin voltear ver a Milk.

-(¿Qué me acaba de pasar?)…-Pensó viendo nerviosa al piso, intentando relajarse.

Milk después de colocarle la ropa enzima, no sentía el valor para siquiera tocar a Goku.

-(¿Qué fue eso?)-Se preguntaba, Goku jamás había sido así… ¿Acaso el...?

En ese mismo momento se escucho desde su habitación que la puerta de la casa se abría.

-¡Mamá ya vine!- Grito Goten mientras entraba a la casa, acaba de regresar de la casa de Trunsk…-¿Mamá?-Pregunto para luego voltear a ver a varios lados, pero, no había nadie cerca… ¿Era su imaginación o estaba muy silenciosa la casa?

-¡Goten!-Exclamaron ambas con horror. Seguido de que Goku se tapara la boca.

-Voy ir hablar con el, no salgas de aquí- Le dijo Milk mientras salía de la habitación.

Goku asintió con su cabeza. Milk llegando veloz a la entrada de la casa, detuvo a su hijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros. Goten se sorprendió mucho que su madre llegara de repente hacia el.

-¿Mamá que pasa?- Pregunto confundido su hijo.

Milk tomo unas respiraciones profundas antes de poder hablar -Goten, hijo, perdóname, he hecho algo muy malo…-Dijo Milk con los ojos un poco llorosos.

Goten le quedo viendo sin entender, y lo que venia a continuación…

Seria una de las charlas más extrañas de toda su vida.

Mientras tanto Goku esperaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, moviendo los pies, esperando a que volviera Milk. Se estaba tardando un poco, ya que en el lapso que había salido, termino por quitarse los pantalones de entrenamiento y ver por unos minutos su nuevo rostro, le era en verdad muy extraño verse de otra forma.

Bajo su vista en el espejo y vio su pecho, lo cual le hizo recordar el vergonzoso acontecimiento anterior que había pasado con Milk, su cara se sonrojo furiosamente y cambio su vista al suelo… -¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Se pregunto a si misma, buscando la respuesta en su corazón que latía sin parar.

Goku en ese momento no lo sabia, pero sus cambios emocionales estaban empezando.


	2. ¿Muy pequeña? ¿O muy inútil?

_**¿Muy pequeña? ¿O muy inútil?**_

Después de la enorme explicación que recibió Goten de su mamá, el pequeño se fue a dormir sin decir nada al respecto, tenia que procesar todo…

Milk en cambio, no creyó que resultara tan "bien" por así decirlo, la reacción de Goten.

Ahora ella se dirigía a su habitación de nuevo, y al entrar, su corazón de enterneció.

Goku de tanto esperar había quedado dormida con los pies afuera de la cama. Por un momento se quedo viéndola desde la puerta, dormir tranquilamente…

Aun no podía creer que era su esposo quien dormía ahí.

Suspiro profundamente, se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido, la acomodo en sus brazos, la cargo hasta su lugar de la cama; depositándola suavemente, para después cambiarse de ropa, apagar las luces y dormir a su lado. Esto era un nuevo cambio…

En la mañana, Milk fue la primera en despertar, se giro su cuerpo y la quedo observándolo por mucho tiempo… Y en ese tiempo, había pensado mucho que el enviarle al campo a trabajar no era muy buena opción ahora, el nuevo cuerpo de Goku le hacia lucir muy….. ¿Frágil? Aunque estaba segura que aun mantenía su fuerza, el aspecto que mantenía le decía que no, ella debía quedarse en casa. Tal vez su mente le engañaba, pero sentía que era lo correcto. Paso su mano sobre su brazo, con suavidad y lentitud para no despertarla. Sintiendo su piel, era tan suave como piel de bebé, hasta llegar a su hombro y abrazarla….Aun se sentía muy culpable.

Pasaron unas horas más y Milk se levanto hacer el desayuno. Pasaron minutos de haber quedado el desayudo y al mismo tiempo en que Goku despertara, sintiendo el rico olor de la comida. Se levanto de la cama un poco tambaleante, sus pies estaban algo dormidos lo cual le hizo caer sentada. Agito la cabeza para despertar bien.

-Acabo de tener el sueño más r...-No término de hablar. Vio su ropa y sus manos…

No había sido un sueño. En verdad era una chica…Se levanto sin más problemas del piso, se dirigió a la cocina, y estando en el comedor, se quedo esperando.

Milk tampoco era de muchas palabras esta mañana, ya que solo sirvió los platos, y se sentó enfrente de se hallaban comiendo en silencio, dándose pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando. Lo único que se escuchaba era los utensilios que usaban.

¿Qué había ocurrido ayer? ¿Qué rayos había sido esa reacción por parte de el?

Goku quería disculparse por actuar de forma tan rara ayer, no supo que mosca le había picado, pero se sentía muy extraña e incomoda, para poder decir algo…

Lo único bueno en el momento era que estaban en fin de semana, por lo cual Goten dormía un poco más de lo normal, pero dada la situación dejarían que durmiera un poco más. Y sus amigos estarían cada quien ocupado trabajando, así que el no verlos por ahora era un problema menos que causarles a ellos.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, ocasionando que el ambiente se sintiera más incomodo para ellas. Hasta que la voz de Goten las saco del extraño trance en que estaban.

-¿Cómo debo de llamarlas ahora?-Pregunto muy dudoso el pequeño.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaron ambas algo atontadas y confundidas, al mismo instante. Les sorprendió mucho la repentina presencia del pequeño en este inconveniente.

-No le puedo estar diciendo papá, a mi papá luciendo como una chica, y tampoco le pudo decir a ambas mamá, confundiría mucho- Dijo Goten algo preocupado.

-Yo no creo que haya muchos problemas Goten- Dijo Goku relajada.

-Papá, si te llamo así estando en la calle pensaran que estamos locos- Dijo Goten.

¡Era cierto! Seria demasiado raro el estar refiriéndose a Goku de tal manera…

No lo habían pensado, ambas se vieron con duda y luego volvieron a voltear a Goten.

-¡Ya se! Mi mamá seguirá siendo mamá, y pienso que papá, ahora sea mami. Es mucho más sencillo,¿no lo creen?- Dijo Goten muy entusiasmado.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo "mami"?-Pregunto algo inconforme Goku.

-Suena parecido a papi- Concluyo el pequeño muy convencido de si mismo.

Goku lo pensó, sonaba algo razonable…-Esta bien- Acepto no muy convencida.

La mañana paso tranquila después de eso.

Goten estaba ahora estudiando en su cuarto, Goku seguía en la mesa del comedor, solo que pensando; y Milk ahora preparando la comida para la tarde.

Goku extrañamente no tenia ganas de entrenar, simplemente quería saber el porque de su situación…Además la idea de entrenar con otros en este estado no le gustaba mucho.

-¿Goku, me pasarías los platos de la despensa, por favor?- Pregunto Milk desde la cocina. La voz de Milk había animado un poco a Goku.

-Descuida, yo me encargo-Dijo Goku mientras entraba a la cocina, camino hasta llegar al estante, estiro su brazo para alcanzar los platos, pero no podía alcanzarlos-¿Pero que?..-Pregunto confundida, intento el pararse de puntas, y apenas la yemas de sus dedos rozaban a tocarlos, frunció el seño algo molesta.

Milk la miraba atenta con mucha curiosidad, su querido Goku no podía alcanzar los platos ni en puntas, su estatura le causaba problemas. No pudo evitar sonreír algo divertido, y al a Goku haciendo un mohín le lleno de ternura.

-No puedo así- Goku suspiro molesto. Empezó a flotar y con ello alcanzo los platos.-Lo siento- Se disculpo con Milk, algo irritada consigo misma, viendo al piso.

-No importa esta bien, yo me encargo.¿Por que no vas a comprar unos ingredientes en el mercado junto a Goten? Todo lo que necesitas lo tengo en una lista- Dijo Milk.

-Esta bien- Contesto Goku sonriéndole levemente, no estaba muy convencida.

Milk le entrego a Goku una lista pequeña de ingredientes, y siguió con su labor.

Goku llamo a Goten, quien acepto gustosamente acompañarle.

Sin más, emprendieron vuelo ambos al mercado, estando Goku con la lista en mano.

Hasta la mitad del camino estuvo todo callado, y fue Goku quien se animo a decir algo que tenia en duda desde la mañana-¿Goten, no crees que es raro que ahora sea una chica?- Pregunto Goku algo intranquila viendo a su hijo.

\- Bueno, es algo extraño saber que mi papá se convirtió en una chica, pero sigues siendo mi papá, solo que ahora eres una genial y superfuerte mami- Dijo Goten muy alegre.

-Gracias Goten- Dijo Goku con brillo en sus ojos, estaba realmente muy agradecido por las palabras de su hijo. Tal vez no era tan malo estar así.

-No te gusta que te diga mami,¿verdad?- Pregunto Goten algo desanimado.

Goku se sorprendió mucho, ¿acaso había sido tan evidente de su parte?

-Esta bien, papá. Te llamare igual que siempre –Dijo Goten sonriendo, pero con un tono algo decepcionado. No quería hacerle sentir mal por su situacion.

-No, está bien así. Me acostumbrare en poco tiempo, recuerda que estaré así por el resto del año-Dijo Goku con gracia, intentando animar a su hijo.

-Es verdad- Sonrío algo animado, pero luego se puso algo serio- ¿Cuándo le dirán de esto a los demás?- Pregunto dudoso, viéndole a los ojos a su nueva "mami".

-P-pensaremos luego en eso- Se limito a decir Goku algo nerviosa.

Regresaron del mercado en solo diez minutos, del cual Goku llego a notar muchas miradas extrañas de parte de muchos hombres, pero sin darles realmente importancia.

La razón por la que habían vuelto rápido, había sido otra muy diferente…

-¡Mamá ya trajimos las cosas!- Grito el pequeño Goten al entrar a casa, dejando las cosas en el piso de la cocina- ¡Voy a ir a jugar a la casa de Trunsk!- Volvió a gritar mientras corría hacia la salido muy animado y así comenzar a volar.

-¡Regresa temprano!- Le grito su mamá desde la cocina mientras mezclaba unas cosas en un plato, y el pequeño volaba a lo lejos de la casa.

-¡Esta bien!- Se escucho apenas, de la voz del pequeño.

Su madre sonrío…Pero esa felicidad le duro muy poco…

-¿Qué tal les fue Gok-….?-Milk soltó el plato que tenia en la mano, que no tardo nada en quebrarse-¿¡Goku, qué pasa!?- Grito espantada Milk al ver a su pareja estaba en la entrada de la puerta, inclinándose hacia adelante y abrazándose a si misma el estomago.

Fue corriendo hasta ella, intentando sujetarle, pero entonces…

-M-Milk, ne-necesito ir al ba-baño….-Dijo Goku entre tartamudeos y murmuros, al momento que levantando la cabeza con el cuerpo temblando, la cara más roja que las veces anteriores, los ojos llorosos y una que otra lagrima que salía de su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Milk palideció…Qué mal comienzo del dia.


	3. Ya no eres tú

_**Ya no eres tú**_

Milk reacciono de pronto, y si dudar un segundo más agarro a Goku de los hombros, para después alzarla y cargarla sobre su hombro derecho, para luego correr al baño.

¡-Kyaaaah!- Chillo Goku sorprendido no por el repentino agarre de Milk, si no por ser levantado y cargado a toda prisa contra su voluntad. Pero lo que le dejo más estupefacto llego ser que Milk tuviese una gran fuerza en sostenerla con un solo brazo.

-No hay tiempo que esperar Goku- Le regaño Milk mientras iban rumbo al baño.

Un extraño sentimiento nació en este instante para Goku, algo más fuerte que el pánico. Algo en su cabeza le decía, no, le gritaba, que debía de parar esto, inmediatamente.

-¡Milk!¡Espera!¡Bájame!-Grito alarmada-¡ Por favor bájame, solo dime que tengo que hacer y yo puedo!- Grito desesperada, aforrándose de la espalda de Milk por la agresión que sentía en su abdomen, ahora "vientre".

Milk patio con su pierna izquierda la puerta del baño, abriéndola en el proceso; bajo a Goku y de inmediato le levanto el vestido, evitando ver ahora su nueva zona intima, se lanzo sobre ella para después sujetarla firmemente con sus manos las muñecas de ella y sentarla en la taza de inodoro.

-¡Milk!-Chillo Goku escandalizada y avergonzada, por el repentino levantamiento de falda, pero el intentar cubrirse y pelear fue en vano. "No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando" le decía un subconsciente desconocido para Goku.

-Solo relájate y déjalo salir-Dijo Milk intentando tranquilizar a Goku.

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo-Negaba Goku moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro con frenesí…Empezaba a ver distorsionado, pero no podía dejar de oír un "No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no enfrente de ella" en su cabeza.

-¡Milk! ¡Noooo! ¡No quiero hacerlo en frente tuyo!-Grito atemorizada Goku.

¿De donde había venido eso? ¿Quién estaba hablando por el, en este momento?

Milk se había asustado por repentino grito aterrorizado de Goku, pero tuvo que reaccionar en seguida, al ver que Goku empezaba a llorar.

-¡Noooo!¡Por favor! -Chillo Goku, mientras sentía que de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? El jamás suplicaba tan desesperadamente.

Era imposible que Goku dejase de moverle, por lo cual Milk no tuvo más opción que abrazarla con fuerza para mantenerla quieta en su lugar. Goku después de unos momentos dejo de pelear, para sujetarse de Milk, su cara enrojeció de repente.

Sin mas fuerzas para sostener el liquido que desbordaba de su cuerpo se relajo, y -¡Aaaaaah!-Gimió fuertemente Goku, dejando salir el fluido de su interior, los sonidos cayendo en el agua del baño hacían eco por toda la habitación. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien, incluso podría jurar que su vista se nublaba por tal experiencia.

-Aaah, ahh-…Calmándose, aun emitiendo pequeños gemidos extasiados.

Milk al escuchar tales sonidos, sus mejillas se sonrosaban, esos sonidos jamás imagino que podría escuchar de parte de su "esposo" de forma tan delicada y excitada.

Segundos después, la vergüenza le hizo reaccionar al verse por un espejo que se encontraba enfrente de ellas. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas brillantes por el hombro de Milk sin parar. Escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Milk, y empezó a sollozar.

-Esta bien Goku, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, esta bien, tenia que pasar- Dijo Milk mientras colocaba le pasaba una mano en círculos a Goku para reconfortarle.

Goku no decía nada al respecto, solo se limitaba a emitir pequeños ruiditos intentando parar las lágrimas, si alguna vez pensó que las agujas eran malas, esto era mucho peor. Mucho, mucho peor, que cualquier otra cosa posible.

Milk se sentía terrible, la culpabilidad le invadía por completo ¿Qué le ocurría a su Goku? No era la misma persona que conocía, desde hace años atrás.

No, por supuesto que no. Tenía en brazos a una niña. Una niña asustada y muy confundida, por el extraño cambio repentino de cuerpo. Aun así, seguía siendo su Goku, quien amaba sin importar que, y se le rompía el corazón ver esta faceta de, ahora "ella".

-¿Goku?...-Pregunto preocupada, pero no obtuvo respuesta-...Cuando Goten regrese y nos pregunte ¿Cómo nos fue hoy? Estuvimos haciendo la comida juntas. Y nada más ¿Esta bien?...-Dijo suave y tiernamente Milk, abrazándola más fuete.

-Milk…-Dijo Goku asustada, asustada de si "misma". No dudo en desesperadamente abrazar a Milk. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Este no era el! ¿De donde venían estos sentimientos tan extraños y esta actitud tan débil? ¿Por qué sentía que había echo algo sumamente terrible?

Después del inconveniente, Milk siguió haciendo la comida, mientras Goku se la pasaba sentada por el comedor, no hubo más palabras entre las dos, el silencio era muy tenso.

Haci fue todo, hasta que dio la hora de comer.


	4. Palabras equivocadas

_**Palabras equivocadas.**_

Goten acababa de llegar a la casa de la familia Briefs, se quedo viendo la casa desde la entrada. Se acordaba perfectamente de los sentimientos negativos que había sentido ayer estando con su mejor amigo, y la gran noticia que lo había animado…Si, ayer había sido el día más extraño de toda su vida, pero,¿Qué importaba? Todo iba a mejorar, el lo sabia… Pero antes de llegar a este punto…Regresemos las cosas al inicio del día…

 _ **Flashback:**_

-¡Wow, Trunks!¿ En verdad me dejaras jugar primero con tu nuevo video juego?- Pregunto muy sorprendido Goten mientras miraba esperanzado a su mejor amigo.

-Claro, para eso somos amigos- Dijo Trunks muy animado- Además mi mamá siempre me puede comprar o crear otro nuevo para que lo pruebe después- Dijo con arrogancia.

Goten se sintió algo incomodo pero…- Muchas gracias- Agradeció sincero.

-Déjame instalarla- Dijo Trunks mientras se acercaba a su televisión, agarraba un control remoto y apretando unos botones para la conectarla.

-Debe ser genial que puedas jugar tus videojuegos cuando quieras- Dijo Goten alegre.

-No siempre, a veces mi mamá no me deja jugar con ellos-Dijo Trunks reflexionando algo molesto- Pero cuando no me ve, puedo divertirme con ellos-Contesto divertido- ¿Qué hay de ti Goten? –Pregunto curioso.

-¡Qué suerte Trunks!-Dijo Goten sorprendido para luego verse algo desanimado- Mi mamá no me deja tener video juegos, dicen que daña la mente-.

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendido Trunks- Esas son tonterías Goten- Dijo como si hubiese sido lo más tonto que jamás hubiese escuchado.

-Mi mamá no es una mentirosa- Dijo molesto Goten, cruzando los brazos.

Trunks no pudo evitar tensarse por el tono Goten-No quise decir eso. Me refiero que yo no creo que sea por eso-Dijo algo nervioso- ¿Goten en que gasta más tu mamá? Pregunto intentando modificar la conversación.

-Con razón. Tu mamá hace muchos gastos, por lo cual no puede conseguirte una como la mía-Dijo intentando sonar razonable- ¿Tu papá no ha pensado en conseguir algún trabajo estable?- Pregunto insolentemente.

-Aun no, mi papá sigue entrenando por lo cual no puede estar mucho en casa. Y mi mamá siempre le reprende por eso- Dijo Goten avergonzado.

-Con razón tu mamá siempre es muy regañona. Pienso que mi mamá es la mejor del mundo, es bonita y es tan lista que sus inventos le hacen ganar millones y así puedo tener las cosas que yo quiera; pero aunque mi mamá no puede obligar a mi papá a trabajar, lo puede mantener siempre que ella quiera en casa- Dijo Trunks sin medir sus palabras. Volteándose a la pantalla que tenia enfrente y seguir apretando unos botones.

Goten no contesto nada, simplemente se quedo viendo impactado a su mejor amigo, sin poder creer que le había dicho. Sabia que Trunks hablaba a veces sin pensar, pero jamás creyó escuchar las palabras más chocantes y bruscas de parte de el.

Sin que se diera cuenta, salio de la habitación, se coloco del lado derecho de la puerta, escondido-¡Trunks voy al baño!- Dijo Goten, intentando sonar normal.

-¿Uh? Esta bien- Contesto Trunks, sin poner mucha atención.

Goten se sentó, bajo su Ki lo máximo que pudo…. Y espero que pasaran unos minutos; para luego pararse, alejarse un poco de la puerta, elevar de nuevo su Ki y decir –Trunks, me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde, ¡Mañana jugamos!- Dijo intentando sonar normal.

Trunks al escuchar a su amigo hablarle, se sorprendió-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido-¡Pero Goten, ya lo acabo de instalar!- Dijo algo disgustado y aburrido.

Goten sin querer escuchar más, salio de ahí volando deprisa. Nunca le había afectado mucho algo que dijera su mejor amigo, pero era la primer vez que no quería estar más con Trunks escuchando esos comentarios…Estuvo volando, hasta llegar al anochecer a su hogar. Examino su casa estando en la puerta de la entrada….

Acaso, ¿Seria que en verdad Trunks tenia a la mejor familia en el mundo? Agito su cabeza, intentando borrar ese pensamiento. No, quizás su mamá era regañona, pero era muy buena, su papá no era el más trabajador, pero si más fuerte, quizás su hermano no era más hábil, pero si el más inteligente, su familia tal vez no era perfecta, pero era su familia, y era igual de buena que la de Trunsk, ya se lo demostraría.

Suspiro cansado, y abrió la puerta de su casa-¡Mamá ya vine!- Grito Goten mientras entraba a la casa -¿Mamá?-Pregunto, para luego voltear a ver a varios lados, pero, no había nadie cerca… ¿Era su imaginación o estaba muy silenciosa la casa?... ¿Acaso había salido? -¡Goten!- Creyó haber escuchado. Se animo, al parecer si estaba en casa.

Al pasar unos breves minutos, su madre llego corriendo más no poder hasta estar frente de el, para luego tomar varias respiraciones profundas antes de poder hablar -Goten, hijo, perdóname, he hecho algo muy malo…-Dijo con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-¿Mamá que pasa?- Pregunto confundido su hijo. Nunca había escuchado así su mamá.

Goten le quedo viendo sin entender, y lo que venia a continuación…

Seria una de las charlas más extrañas de toda su vida.

-Por accidente he convertido a tu padre en mujer-Dijo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, intentando no mostrarse triste frente de el.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto Goten sorprendido y completamente perdido.

-Estaba sola, cuando paso una estrella fugaz, al cual le pedí un deseo, que termino de forma equivocada; tu padre llego a casa, una luz le cubrió en la entrada, y al disolverse la luz, tu padre ahora era una chica sin más. Se que esto es muy extraño, pero ahora en adelante tenemos que apoyar a tu padre hasta que vuelva a la normalidad. No importa que ya no se vea como antes, el sigue siendo tu padre, y parte de esta familia; lo amamos y tenemos que cuidarlo sin importar que,¿entendido?- Pregunto su madre de forma nerviosa, pero determinada.

Goten se quedo viendo el rostro de su mamá, podía ver que hablaba enserio, no podía decepcionarla cuando le hablaba de esta manera. Con su cabeza asintió vigorosamente, y sin decir nada al respecto, se dirigió a su habitación. Estando ya en su cuarto encerrado, sin prender las luces, se fue hacia su cama y se acostó en ella.

Bien tenía que procesar los siguientes puntos en el día:

1- Su mejor amigo le había dicho que era el niño más miserable que conocía. Haciéndole dudar un poco de su amistad.

2- Su papá estaba en casa, de nuevo.

3- Su madre había transformado por accidente a su papá en su ahora….¿Mamá?

4- Aunque ya no tenía un "padre" físicamente, eso no quería decir que ya no lo quisiera.

5- Ahora tenia dos mamás….

Tener dos mamás. Sonrío para si mismo. Su papá era aun su papá sin importar que, pero sentía desde el fondo de su corazón que estaría mucho mejor así, tomarse un tiempo de descanso y estar más en familia le vendría bien. Se escuchaba increíblemente divertido.

Entonces reacciono sorprendido… Ya no tenía al padre más fuerte del mundo, ¡Tenía a la mamá más fuerte del mundo! No, ¡Tenia a las mamás más fuertes del mundo! Se estaba emocionando, no podía evitar creerlo aun, ¡Ahora tenia dos mamás! Este era mejor que cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado…

Pero, no podía "llamarlas" de la misma forma y decirle "papá" a su nueva "mamá" no estaría bien…¡Y lo más importante! No le dio tiempo de ver como ahora era su padre. Bueno, ya se había acostado, mañana ya le vería.

Así estuvo toda la noche pensando en como seria la forma nueva de su mamá. Ya siendo de día, se levanto con ánimo y corriendo deprisa llego al comedor, se sorprendió mucho al ver ahí….Su papá siendo chica era muy bonita, igual que su mamá, solo que un poco más pequeña. Sonrío alegre., pero luego se vio confundido, ¿Por qué sus "mamás" se veían de forma tan rara? Bueno no importaba, ahora tenia otra duda…

-¿Cómo debo de llamarlas ahora?-Pregunto muy dudoso el pequeño.

-…-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaron ambas algo atontadas y confundidas, al mismo instante.

Después de eso, todo estuvo normal. Lo único que si le había asustado fue que rumbo al mercado, teniendo una charla con su nueva "mami", ella no aceptara el nuevo "sobre nombre" que le había dado, lo cual le alivio saber, que si lo aceptaba. Luego volver a casa con las compras, e irse rumbo a la casa de Trunks.

 _ **Fin del Flashbacks**_

Agacho su rostro. Para luego levantarlo con mucho animo y tocar el timbre. A pocos segundos fue abierta la puerta, por Trunks.

-¡Hola Goten!-Dijo alegre Trunks- Ayer te fuiste muy rápido, pero no importa ¿Ya estas listo para que estrenemos mi juego?-Pregunto animado.

-Por supuesto- Contesto Goten igualmente animado.

-Por cierto, mi mamá construyo ayer unos prototipos de patinetas, que pueden manejarse en cualquier terrero, incluso la pared o el techo. Me dio permiso de ser los primeros en usarlas ¿Las probamos?- Pregunto emocionado Trunks.

-¡Si!- Dijo emocionado Goten, mientas sus ojos brillaban.

-Mi mamá es la mejor, ¿verdad?- Pregunto orgulloso Trunks.

Goten reacciono momentáneamente, igual de incomodo que ayer…Pero luego se relajo, paso a lado de Trunks hacia adentro de la casa, se voltio a verle sonriendo de la misma forma que el, y dijo- Lo siento Trunks pero si te dijera que si, estaría mintiendo- Para luego salir corriendo y riendo hacia el laboratorio de Bulma.

Trunks se quedo ahí sin saber que decirle, hasta que lo vio empezando a correr y reír-¡Hey!-Le grito- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto confundido.

Si tan solo supiera…


	5. Cambio de Rutina

_**Nota:**_ Lo lamento tanto, no quise tardarme. Por fin estoy libreee como un pajaro QwQ

 _ **Cambio de Rutina**_

Goten ya había regresado a su hogar, no paso mucho tiempo en casa de su amigo. Al parecer Bulma en realidad no le había autorizado el probar sus nuevas patinetas, y vaya su suerte al no subirse a una patineta al momento de ser atrapados en el acto, ya que solo Trunks fue el único en subirse y en ser regañado. Aun así no dudo en disculparse avergonzado. Bulma lo perdono sabiendo que no estaba enterado.

-¡Ya vine!- Digo Goten mientras entraba a la casa-¿Qué tal les ha ido?- Pregunto alegre.

Goku se petrifico de repente con la entrada de Goten. Pero para su suerte, Milk contesto de forma tranquila- Hicimos la comida, pronto estará lista, ve a lavarte las manos-.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya voy!- Contesto feliz Goten, mientras se iba a lavar las manos.

Goku suspiro largamente. Pero se sentía más aliviada, el pequeño últimamente rompía la mala tensión y lo agradecía para sus adentros. Tal vez si entrenaba un poco podría distraerse…Pero no sabia si Milk le daría el permiso... ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Pasaron minutos, y todos se dirigieron al comedor. Al estar ahí, todos comían en silencio, hasta que Milk fue la primera en hablar-Mañana iremos al centro comercial-.

-¿Uh?¿Por qué?-Pregunto confundida Goku.

-Goku, necesitamos comprarte ropa nueva, no puedes seguir usando la misma que te di cada día, no es algo higiénico- Regaño Milk de forma seria, moviendo un dedo.

-No hay nada de malo, puedo acostumbrarme- Contesto con simpleza Goku.

-¿Y piensas quedarte sin ropa todo un día mientras se lava?-Pregunto Milk incrédula.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron como platos y su cara se sonrojo. No pudo decir nada al respecto. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía"Ni se te ocurra", callándola al instante.

-Eso creí- Dijo con tono razón-Además pienso que yo también necesito renovar un poco la mía-Se excuso Milk, mientras suavizaba su rostro y le sonreía de lado.

-¡Pero Milk!-Dijo Goku intentando persuadirla de no ir.

-Sin discusiones Goku. Mañana temprano iremos- Finalizo Milk firme.

-Esta bien- Acepto resignada Goku. No podría convencerla.

-Mamá ya que vamos al centro, ¿puedo ir a ver la sección de juegos?, Mis amigos de la escuela siempre van, ¿puedo ir también? ¿Por favor?- Pregunto emocionado Goten.

-Últimamente tus notas han ido bien. No creo que haya problema- Acepto Milk.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto sorprendido sin poder creérselo. Para luego sonreír muy grande-¡Viva!¡Viva!- Celebro alegre. Para luego preguntar también…-¿Mamá, mami y yo podemos ir a entrenar después de comer?- Con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres.

Goku realmente estaba sorprendida… ¿Acaso su hijo podía leer mentes?

-¿Si mamá?¿Podemos?¿Podemos?¿Por favor?- Pregunto casi implorando Goten.

-¿Milk?...-Pregunto Goku nerviosa, de una forma casi suplicante.

-Esta bien –Accedió Milk sin mucho gusto…Pero verlos sonreír, le hizo feliz.

Más tarde, estando ya afuera de la casa, se prepararon ambos en pose de batalla.

-¿Listo Goten?- Pregunto confiada Goku, levantando su brazo derecho.

-¡Si Mami!-Contesto de forma emocionada.

Ambos comenzaron con unos golpees básicos, utilizando solo los brazos. Estuvieron de esta forma por más de un par de horas, sin golpes con las piernas, o volando, únicamente en el suelo, ¿Por qué? Bueno…Goten sabía que su mami estaba utilizando un vestido de su mamá, no quería arruinarlo y hacerla enojar

Goku quien estaba apunto de lanzarle un Kame Hame Ha, paro de repente, con una mueca de desagrado en la cara y segundos después taparse la nariz, asqueada.

Goten al ver a su mami comportarse de forma rara, también paro de repente -¿Pasa algo mami?¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto muy preocupado.

Negó con la cabeza- Creo que tomare un baño…-Dijo nerviosa Goku. Nunca le había molestado el olor de su cuerpo, pero sentía la necesidad de estar limpia. Ahora.

Goten respiro aliviado, y contesto sonriendo más tranquilo- Esta bien mami-.

Dirigiéndose al baño con rapidez, sin que se diera cuenta Milk de ello, cerro el baño con seguro, alisto una toalla, agua con jabón y aparte agua limpia. No quería descubrir en este momento su nuevo cuerpo, solo quería no oler tan mal.

Así que con suma rapidez y con los ojos bien cerrados; se quito el vestido de forma instantánea para luego arrojarlo algo lejos, se echo el agua con jabón y permaneció así unos pocos minutos, más tarde se echo el agua fría encima, y al final taparse con la toalla. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver su cara sonrosada reflejada en el espejo, prefirió ignorarla inmediatamente no quería recordar el mal evento que había pasado ahí, e ir hacia donde había caído su vestido. Sin ver de nuevo, seco su cuerpo, ignorando los nuevos "volúmenes" que mantenía, se coloco el vestido y comenzó a secarse su largo cabello. Abrió con seguridad sus ojos, mientras se dirigía de forma sigilosa, dejando la toalla en donde la había encontrado, iba hacia fuera con Goten, que le esperaba sentado.

-Comencemos- Le dijo sonriendo a Goten ¡Se sentía mucho mejor! Pero al ver al cielo su expresión cambio a confundida…. ¿En que momento se hizo de noche?


	6. Contratiempos

_**Contratiempos**_

-¡Mami!- Dijo alegre Goten mientras se lanzaba sobre Goku a abrazarla en la cintura.

-¿Cómo es que...?... ¿Cuanto me tarde?-Pregunto algo espantada Goku.

-¡No importa!¿Qué tal si vamos adentro a jugar con mis juguetes?-Pregunto Goten sonriendo. Mientras Goku asentía, sin poder estar con muchas interrogativas.

Aun sin poder creerse que se tardo demasiado en el baño, Goku se divirtió con su niño.

Hace mucho que no se divertía con el de esta forma, desde que conoció al dios de la destrucción y a Wiss, no había tenido el tiempo para jugar con Goten.

-¡Más alto!¡Más alto!- Gritaba riendo Goten. A quien le estaban haciendo avioncito.

-¡Si eso quieres!-Dijo también riendo Goku, quien lo lanzaba al aire, y lo atrapaba antes de bajar al suelo, de una forma que lo hacia ver graciosamente por tal fuerza descomunal que mantenía y tan pequeño cuerpo que se veía.

Adelantándonos hasta la hora de dormir, en la cama de la pareja de los Son, quienes ya se estaban acostando, el más pequeño entro al cuarto con un libro en manos.

-¿Mamá me leerías una historia antes de dormir?-Pregunto Goten nervioso.

-Por supuesto, ven aquí-Dijo Milk mientras le levantaba de la cama, abrazaba al pequeño, y lo llevaba a la cama donde estaba Goku acomodada.

Milk empezó a narrarle la historia de los tres ositos, Goten no era el único que estaba prestando atención a la historia, Goku estaba igual de concentrado pero sin perder de vista a Milk. A mitad de la historia Goten cayó dormido entre los brazos de sus mamás.

Goku sin saber por que, pero ver como Milk dejaba de leer el libro y besaba la frente del pequeño, llenaron su rostro y corazón de ternura. Su rostro se sonrojaba.

Milk mientras tapaba a Goten con la sabana, noto el cambio de gesto en Goku, nunca había visto esa mirada antes -¿Pasa algo Goku?-Pregunto Milk algo preocupada.

-N-no es nada-….Buenas noches Milk- Dijo Goku nerviosa, mientras se acostaba, aferraba un poco a Goten y cerraba los ojos.

Milk se levanto apagar las luces y dejar el cuento en el librero que estaba cerca de la puerta, al acostarse también se aferro a Goten. Sin evitar colocar su mano sobre la de Goku, apretándola con suavidad y cariño.

-Buenas noches Goku- Dijo Milk, mientras dejaba el cuento por los pies de la cama.

La noche paso de forma pacifica. Apenas un poco más tarde del amanecer, el pequeño de los Son, quien despertó en un abrazo de sus mamás, empezó a despertarlas.

-Maaaamáaa, maaaamii…..Es hora de levantarse. Mamá. Mami. Maaaamá, maaaaaami… ¡Ya es de día!- Decía Goten impaciente, intentando levantarlas.

-¿Qué?¿Ya es de día?-Pregunto Milk atontada por el movimiento.

-¿Tan pronto?...-Pregunto cansada y con tono de queja Goku.

-¡Es hora de levantarse! Recuerden que vamos ir al centro comercial

-Es verdad…Iré a preparar el desayuno. Goku levántate-Dijo Milk mientras se levantaba de la cama, con un poco de cansancio. Dejando en la habitación a Goku y Goten.

-¡Si! Vamos mami, levántate….-Dijo Goten muy animado, saltando en la cama.

-5 minutos más Goten….-Pidió Goku mientras se cubría la cabeza con la sabana.

-Maaaaami….-Insistió más, subiéndose encima de Goku e intentando jalar la sabana.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy….-Dijo rendida Goku, mientras cansada se sentaba en la cama. Tal vez no lo halla mencionado en voz alta, pero notaba últimamente a Goten muy animado -Buenos días…- Saludo bostezando con mucho sueño.

-Vamos, deprisa, deprisa, a desayunar-Dijo emocionado Goten mientras jalaba la mano de mami fuera de la cama, con algo de dificultad ya que no usaba su fuerza.

El desayunar y el alistarse no fue un problema de tiempo, ya que en menos de lo esperado ya estaban dirigiéndose al centro comercial; bueno tal vez no habían volado hasta el, pero Goku tenia que admitir que ir en carro era muy cómodo ahora que su estatura era más pequeña, podía ir acostada en los asientos traseros junto a Goten. Milk era quien conducía en esta ocasión, ya que la desventaja de su nuevo aspecto de Goku les metería en serios problemas, muy imposibles de explicar con las autoridades del por que una "niña" conducía, el mostrar la licencia y explicar todo, un problema mayor.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Milk mientras acomodaba el carro en el estacionamiento.

Al pasar unos minutos de haber entrado, talvez solo era paranoia, pero sentía que Milk era observada… Tras ver como unos muchachos les quedaron viendo, pudo afirmar sus sospechas. No le gustaba como otras personas fijaban la vista en Milk, aunque fuera unos instantes, le molestaba mucho, pero decirlo seria una tontería… ¿No?

Agitando la cabeza y olvidando esto, se dirigieron a la tienda femenina más cercana, mientras que Goten, con un poco de dinero que recibió de su mamá se fue a divertir.

Estando en la tienda, Milk había dejado que Goku escogiera su ropa. Y no pudo evitar impresionada que la mayoría que ropa, que escogió no solo no fuera de entrenamiento, si no que era ropa muy juvenil, demasiado para la verdadera edad que tenia pero apta para la edad que pretendía. Intento negarse demasiado a cierta ropa "inapropiada"...Pero no podía negarse a esa carita tan "angelical" y "pura" que mantenía Goku al escogerla, se veía tan, feliz, era imposible de decir que no. No le quedo más que aceptar derrotada.

-Gracias Milk- Agradeció sonriendo dulcemente Goku. Sin siquiera notarlo.

Esa sonrisa lleno a Milk de sentimiento de satisfacción. Pero volviendo en si, pudo decir- Es hora de probarte que te queden bien Goku, vamos a los probadores- .

Goku asintió, y con la ropa que había escogido se hirieron a los probadores, ya adentro, al momento de levantar un poco su vestido, paro de repente….. Sus manos no les respondían ¿Porque había parado?...Sus ojos por inercia voltearon a ver atrás, y adentro con ella, estaba Milk, que lucia también consternada por la cara de Goku, sintió de nuevo el mismo sentimiento que la primera vez y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmín, para después voltear la cabeza y agacharse….-¡M-Milk!-Chillo escandalizada cubriéndose. Se sentía rara, de nuevo su corazón golpeaba fuertemente -Y-yo….-Intento formular algo coherente, pero no podía-(..¿Por qué pasa de nuevo?...)- Pensó confundida, luego vio el reflejo de Milk, y empezando a sonreír nerviosamente, su cara se tornaba completamente roja. Su rostro reflejado en el espejo, gritaba "auxilio".

-Calma Goku, solo te la pondremos por encima del vestido- Contesto de forma tranquila Milk, para no alarmarla, este no era un buen lugar para hacer un escándalo.

Goku sintió que el alma le regreso al cuerpo. Se levanto algo avergonzada y junto a Milk comenzó a probarse la ropa de forma tranquila.

-¿Qué tal me veo?-Pregunto dudosa Goku viéndose en el espejo con una nueva camisa estilo ombliguera, de color rosa, de tirantes dobles y una flor del lado izquierdo.

-Te quedo muy bien Goku- Dijo Milk tranquilamente, viéndola de los pies a la cabeza.

Goku volvió a sonrosarse y sonreír viendo hacia abajo-(…¿Me veo bonita?...)-Se pregunto mentalmente desanimada. No sabía de donde había salido eso, pero de verdad, de verdad, quería preguntarlo…Pero no podía. Lo sentía imposible.

Pasaron unas tres horas, y ambas estaban ahora sentadas en una banca, con diez bolsas de ropa, cinco de zapatos y tres de accesorios, cerca de sus pies. Milk hablaba sin parar de la suerte de haber llegado temprano por varias ofertas y descuentos que encontraron.

Goku solo se quedaba observándola con una suave sonrisa, sin perder de vista un solo detalle, tal vez había perdido el sentido del sonido, pero cuando estas con la persona más gentil del mundo, ¿Quien no podría perder el sentido de todo? Desde que cambio su género de un día para otro, Milk se había vuelto muy flexible y cariñosa, no podía evitar sentirse de la manera más agradecida posible. Sin lugar a dudas, todo era perfecto. Hasta que a lo lejos, una voz desagradable le saco de su encantamiento.

-Hey, ¿Ya vista a esas preciosuras sentadas en la banca?- Pregunto una voz masculina.

Goku frunció el seño y busco con la mirada aquella voz, logrando encontrar la voz, vio a unos tipos con ropas extravagantes y feos rostros, en su opinión. Volteo a ver a Milk, quien seguía hablando felizmente, agradecía que Milk no tuviera el oído igual de agudo que mantenía. Suspiro bajo, no era nada importante, ignorarlos era la mejor opción.

\- Invitémoslas a salir, una de ellas tendrá que decir que si-Dijo el otro tipo riendo-Pero yo espero que la más alta acepte- Dijo mientras se relamía los dientes.

-(¿Qué?)-Se pregunto Goku alarmada por tal insinuación. Para luego escuchar una voz muy enojada en su cabeza que le decía "Sigue soñando, Milk es _mi_ esposa".

-Es verdad, son muy bonitas, seguro que ambas son hermanas-Dijo el primer muchacho.

Ese comentario fue lo suficiente para que la voz interna saliera a flote-(¡No somos hermanas!¡¿Qué no ven que viene conmigo?!)- Grito Goku mentalmente furiosa mientras su cara enrojecía-(¡Tendré que aclararles que yo soy….!)- Pero luego bajo el rostro, cierto…No podía decir que era su esposo.

Entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer?...Agachando más su cabeza, estando desanimada, vio una piedra cerca de su pie izquierdo. Una idea se le vino a la mente. No pudo evitar sonreír. Así que, sin que nadie lo notara agarro la piedra con su mano derecha y en el momento que se erguía, con un rápido movimiento tras su espalda, arrojo la piedra sin que nadie se percatara, en dirección a las cabezas de los tipos, noqueándolos al instante y cayendo hacia atrás al piso. Sonrío orgullosa para sus adentros -(Como dije, mi esposa)-Pensó.

Pero esa satisfacción no duro mucho, el remordimiento le lleno de inmediato

¿Qué había hecho? Jamás había sentido tal sentimiento que le segara de forma vengativa, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una mala persona?

Se sentía aterrada, muy aterrada de si misma, pero más que nada, muy decepcionada.

Milk quien seguía hablando, volteo su mirada a ver la de Goku, lucia desanimada.

-¿Goku, ocurre algo?...-Pregunto preocupada Milk al ver a Goku muy decaída.

-No es nada…Solo….-Intentaba formular palabras. Mientras bajaba su mirada, no quería que le viera así, se sentía terrible-Por favor…Solo abrázame….Milk-Pidió Goku.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces ya que inmediatamente fue rodeada por los calidos brazos de Milk. Se sentía como la persona más tonta del mundo, era la primera vez que escuchando, solo quería ser confortada por Milk. Tras cinco minutos, pudo reponerse y formar una oración -Creo que es hora de ir por Goten- Dijo intentando sonar normal.

Milk la libero del abrazo, viendo a los ojos le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en casa, ahora tenían que ir por Goten a la sección de juegos.

Mientras tanto Goten en este tiempo, la paso de maravilla ¡La sección de juegos era divertida! Era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, había ganado muchos boletos, los cuales ya había canjeado por diferentes juguetes, entre ellos, unos peluches, dulces, muñecos de acción, incluso había ganado un video juego, su primer videojuego ¡Nada le podía arruinar! Nada, hasta que llego a los juegos más lejanos, y ver en una tienda con descuento por "El día del padre"

Goten abrió los ojos como platos ¡El día del padre! Oh….Se le había olvidado…

-(¿Debería decirle?...)- Se pregunto nervioso Goten. Pero la imagen de su mami llorando le cruzo de repente por la cabeza-(¡No! No puedo hacer eso. ¡Le haría sentir muy triste! Estaré bien, no importa que sea el único que este solo¡No dejare que nada le haga sentir mal! Le prometí a mamá que le cuidaría)- Pensó decidido.

-¡Goten! ¡Vamos por unos helados!-Grito Goku sonriendo mientras saludaba.

Goten se sorprendió con un grito familiar que le llamaba, agito su cabeza y despertando de sus pensamientos, se giro, para correr y decir con una sonrisa-¡Ya voy mami!-.


	7. Día del Padre

_**Día del Padre**_

Estaba en la escuela, sus dos mamás solas en casa, y el completamente solo en clase, nada descomunal, únicamente se sentía muy incomodo viendo a todos sus compañeros y amigos conviviendo, charlando o divirtiéndose con sus padres, que apenas hace unos minutos atrás habían llegado a su clase por la celebración del día de hoy.

Intentando sentirse mejor, se dirigió hacia unas sillas negras colocadas en una esquina, se sentó y centrándose en un libro que le habían prestado en la biblioteca posteriormente antes de iniciar la clase, nada podría hacerle sentir peor. O eso había esperado….

-¿Goten tú papá no ha llegado aun?-Pregunto la maestra mientras se le acercaba.

Goten levanto el rostro asustado; para luego sonreír nerviosamente y negar lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentía realmente nervioso. Necesitaba ayuda.

-Descuide maestra, le haremos compañía mientras los nuestros hablan-Dijo apareciendo aun lado de Goten, era un niño gordito y de alta estatura, que lucia muy amigable. Su nombre era Coco, un amigo que había conocido al empezar el curso.

La maestra asintió mientras le sonreía, para después dirigirse a ver a los padres.

Atrás del niño gordito salieron a sus espaldas un chico con grandes lentes, cabello negro, algo flaquito, se llamaba Kaoru y también un niño con cabello rubio y ojo verde, no tan flaco como el otro chico pero si delgado, su nombre Ren. Los tres chicos le sonreían amigablemente. Eran los nuevos amigos que había echo estando en este nuevo instituto apenas hace un mes atrás, los tres chicos habían entrado por Beca a la escuela.

-Gracias chicos….-Agradeció Goten-Pero creo que es imposible que pueda venir-Dijo con un tono algo decepcionado, mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto el chico pelirrubio curioso.

-¿Acaso es un hombre muy ocupado?-Pregunto con tono lógico, el chico de los lentes.

-N-no es eso…..-Dijo Goten nervioso, intentando el poder explicarles.

-Yo creo que no tiene ningún papá- Dijo una voz a lo lejos

Goten abrió los ojos como platos….¿Quien había dicho eso? Sus amigos quienes también lo escuchado, empezaron a ver a todas partes, esperando encontrar la fuente del proveniente comentario hiriente. No pudieron, había muchas voces hablando.

-No hagas caso Goten, un tonto debe estar hablando- Intento animar el chico gordito.

Goten estando a un incomodo, le intento sonreír.

-Hahaha ¿Acaso tu papá se huyo?- Dijo otra voz que estaba cerca, pero no se vio quien.

-¡¿Eh quien dijo eso?!- Pregunto con voz alta, y realmente molesto, el chico rubio.

-Descuida Ren, no es nada. Es solo que, mi papá dejo a mi mamá hace tiempo. Pero no importa, ahora tengo dos mamás- Explico Goten intentando sonar tranquilo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los tres chicos sorprendidos.

-¡No es cierto!-Grito el chico pelirrubio sin poder creérselo.

-Si, así es…En realidad es muy divertido…-Dijo medio murmurando nervioso Goten.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste Goten?- Pregunto consternado el chico de lentes.

-Bueno, nunca pregun-…-Intento responder Goten, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Wow, eso es genial Goten!- Dijo alegre por su amigo el chico pelirrubio.

-¡Si, dobles porciones de comida al día!- Medio grito alegre el chico Gordito

-¡Coco, tú solo piensas en comida!- Reprendió el niño pelinegro con gafas grandes.

Todos soltaron una risa al unísono. Mientras tanto una personita se paraba atrás de ellos.

-¿Genial?... ¿Están hablando enserio?- Pregunto con desagrado- ¡Eso es muy raro!- Dijo con cinismo una niña bajita, con cabello hacia atrás y coletas cafés que le llegaban al hombro, ojos negros medianos y serios, piel blanca y sin un diente en medio.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Se defendió Goten muy ofendido.

-¡¿Tu fuiste la quien dijo esas cosas malas antes, no?!-Dijo el chico pelirrubio, acusándola con el dedo cerca de la cara, muy enojado.

La niña resoplo, giro los ojos con aburrimiento, y caminando hacia otro lado, ignorando al pelirrubio y acercándose hasta queda enfrente de Goten-¿Qué paso con tu papá en realidad, eh?- Pregunto la niña intentando sonar superior.

Goten le quedo viendo a los ojos dudoso, no podía decirles nada de lo que en realidad estaba pasando con su familia…No le quedo más remedio que girar los ojos hacia otro lado y bajar la mirada,

-Con razón eres muy raro, teniendo dos mamás en vez de un papá y una mamá. Mis padres me dijeron que los niños como tu que no tienen padre son unos bastardos- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa cínica, mientras con su dedo picaba el pecho de Goten para recalcar más sus frías palabras.

Goten abrió los ojos como platos, con su boca medio abierta; quedo petrificado ante las palabras más crueles que había escuchado, y no solo eso, era la primera vez que sentía mucha angustia… Sus ojos se humedecieron por completo, como un cristal.

Uno de los chicos reacciono de repente gritando- ¡Maestra! ¡Yurika le esta haciendo daño a Goten!- Para llamar la atención de todos los padres, a los demás niños y la maestra en el proceso, quien dejo de hablar y se acerco hasta ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre acá?- Pregunto la maestra entre duda y regaño.

-Maestra, Yurika le esta diciendo cosas malas Goten por que no tiene papá-

La maestra se sorprendió unos momentos por tal aclaración de los niños; pero reacciono de repente al ver a Goten con una mirada triste, su seño cambio a uno muy molesto

-Yurika esa no es forma de tratar a tu compañero, pídele disculpas a Goten- Regaño.

La niña bajo la mirada furiosa y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Yurika- Replico la maestra molesta.

-¡No!-Grito lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de todos en el salón- ¡Jamás le pediría disculpas a un raro bastardo que tiene dos mamás en vez de una!-Grito el doble de fuerte, mientras salía corriendo del salón a toda prisa.

¡Yurika!- Salio corriendo la maestra en busca de la chiquilla que acababa de escapar.

Goten se quedo se sentó en una silla cerca de en una esquina

Unos padres entre si murmuraban cosas entre si...No eran cosas buenas.

Unos sin decirle nada, le veían con desaprobación desde diferentes puntos de la sala.

Y otros sentían pena por el…

Tomo la decisión incorrecta, venir no había sido una buena idea.

Goten simplemente quería estar en casa, con su mamá….Y su papá….


	8. Esa misma mañana

**Nota:** Lamento tanto mi tardanza, entre enfermarme, ir al hospital, examenes y perder mis archivos llevo todo al descontrol TuT….Les informo que en el siguiente capitulo será algo subido de tono, así que les espero discreción, o que no me odien tanto...Es que, rayos, me gusta hacerle sufrir a Goku xDD :,V

 _ **Esa misma mañana…**_

Milk despertó a mitad de la noche. Observo a su familia dormir junto a ella. Sonrío.

Fijo sus ojos únicamente en Goku, y su mirada cayó hipnotizada en los labios de su acompañante, su rostro se calentó sin darse cuenta. Intento volver a cerrar los ojos.

No funciono, Nuevamente se fijo en sus labios, y por alguna extraña razón quería sentir la calidez de su pacifico aliento...Se acerco un poco, no era suficiente, sentía que quería más…se volvió acercar. No era suficiente. Necesitaba estar más cerca…

¡Seguía siendo insuficiente! Necesitaba más…Más…Más...¡Más!

Despertó de su hipnosis al chocar levemente con la frente de Goku…

El nerviosismo la invadió, su corazón empezar a latir con la fuerza de un gong, como nunca antes lo había echo…La cordura que logro recuperar, se volvió al perder al ver su rostro así de cerca y sentir su calido aliento, ah, esto es lo que quería.

Su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón ardiente. Decidió dejarse llevar. Cerró los ojos. Acerco sus labios a los de Goku. _Esto era un paso al no retorno_ , pero…

La beso suavemente. _Eran tan delicados_. Para después darle besitos pequeños.

 _¿Esto no estaba bien?_ Volver a besarla lentamente….Y no supo como, pero su lengua relamió los de ella, sacándole un gemido, tomándola por sorpresa.

Se alejo de forma abrupta de ella ¿Estaba despierta? Sus ojos asustados se fijaron en ella y….Ella suspiro tranquilamente….No, ella seguía dormida… ¿Q-que le había pasado?...Siendo hombre Goku, jamás habían tenido un "beso" de esta forma.

Era algo muy atrevido….Pero,¿ Qué le estaba impulsando hacer algo así en este momento? ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Lo hacia más cautivador? Más… ¿Salvaje?

Milk volvió acercarse a ella. Con su mano acaricio la aterciopelada piel de Goku, desde sus pies, hacia su cintura, de la cintura hasta sus manos, de sus manos hacia su hombro, del hombro al cuello, hasta que llego a su rostro. El cuerpo de Goku se estremeció, Milk al notarlo, su cuerpo reacciono de igual manera. Con todo su auto control disponible, se obligo a detenerse. Goten dormía con ellas al pie de la cama.

Fijo su mirada en su rostro. Lucia pacifico. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el centro comercial, había sido…Perfecto. Hace mucho tiempo que no había sido así.

Si lo pensaba bien, todo esto era nuevo y extraño ¿debería hacer una lista? Al parecer Goku tenía más iniciativa desde que paso su cambio de género, lo llego a demostrar más durante el viaje al centro comercial. Se había desarrollado de forma muy diferente, no solo su cuerpo se transformo, también su actitud se moldeo, por ejemplo, sin darse cuenta a veces lucia delicada, era más dudosa con ella, fácil de avergonzar; como cualquier adolescente enamorada, era más dedicada y cariñosa con Goten, y el estar pensando en otras cosas le tenia tan ocupada, que olvidaba el querer entrenar…

Tal vez debería anotar estos cambios en una libreta…

Sin darse cuenta, volvió al mundo de los sueños en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El despertar de toda la familia Son, fue maravilloso. El pequeño querubín levanto a sus mamás brincando en la cama, entre ellas, con un "¡Mami!" "¡Mamá!" "¡Hora de ir a la escuela!" Milk no pudo negar con la cabeza por las energías que mantenía su pequeño en estos últimos días, acompañada de una Goku levantándose a regañadientes. El desayuno paso de forma tranquila y divertida, para unos minutos más tarde un "¡Hasta luego!" por parte del pequeño, dirigiéndose feliz hacia la escuela.

Goku al ver al pequeño salir, estiro sus brazos, había comenzado el día de buena manera, con excepción de levantarse temprano. Había soñado con un tierno y agradable girasol gigante que le había dado besos y caricias, muy extraño en su opinión, pero aun así era un buen sueño, un desayuno excelente, y lo único que podría hacer mejor el día, seria un entrenamiento rigoroso… O eso había esperado.

-¿Que es todo esto?-Pregunto confundida Goku, al ver unos pila de libros enfrente de ella sobre la mesa del comedor. Algunos eran grandes y gruesos….

-Goku, hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber acerca de las mujeres, es importante que leas estos libros-Dijo casi con reproche Milk- Estaré lavando los platos-Menciono con un tono más tranquilo, para luego sonreírle algo incomoda e irse al lavabo…Necesitaba evitar estar muy cerca de ella, por ahora…Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Goku no tuvo tiempo para replicar, Milk ya se había ido…Suspiro derrotada.

Otro día sin poder entrenar, que frustrante, pero, tal vez esos libros tuvieran respuestas a las ultimas rarezas que le han pasado…Inicio con su lectura.

Tras leer, varias, literalmente, varias hojas de los libros que Milk le había dado, tal vez no en orden, pero leídas al fin y al cabo, se encontraba cansada, incomoda y disgustada, pero algunas dudas sobre la anatomía femenina se esfumaron; entre otros datos, ya tenia la idea de cómo bañarse sin ver su cuerpo y mucho menos tocarlo, necesitaba una esponja, otra cosa que le llamo la atención fue que el usar sujetador era muy importante, pero también era algo incomodo, así no quería usarlo…Milk n-no podía obligarla…

Pasaron horas, hasta ser el atardecer. El pequeño Goten pronto volvería a casa.

-¡Milk! ¡Tomare un baño!- Le grito/informo Goku, mientras se alejaba del comedor.

-¡Te dejare la ropa limpia afuera!- Le respondió con voz fuerte y clara Milk. Ahora se hallaba barriendo la casa, esperaba que con los quehaceres, su mente se despejaría.

Tras el baño Goku se dirigió a su habitación mientras llevaba una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, se encontraba mejor, el usar la esponja si había sido buena idea. En la cama del cuarto estaba su ropa nueva, tenia varias opciones de donde escoger, sonrío, Milk se había tomado la molestia de lavar toda su ropa nueva solo para ella, sin notarlo sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Empezó con secarse su cuerpo, aun incomoda, lo hizo sin ver, colocándose unas panties blancas, un short de mezclilla que le llegaba a los muslos y una playera sin mangas, de color naranja, con un corazón rojo en medio. Lucia bien.

-¿Goku?-Pregunto Milk tocando la puerta desde afuera del cuarto.

-¡Pasa!- Le grito alegre Goku. Quería saber la opinión de ella.

Milk entro a la habitación, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla impaciente de saber que opinaba. La examino de los pies a la cabeza, lucia perf-….Algo no estaba bien. No tardo en descubrir que era. Frunció el ceño. Todos los sujetadores de Goku, estaban medio escondidos debajo de la demás ropa. Así que no llevaba ninguno.

Goku se puso nerviosa, no le gustaba para nada la cara molesta de Milk.

-Necesitas un sujetador- Le reprendió Milk molesta.

Goku momentáneamente se sorprendió, pero enseguida también se vio molesta por sus sus palabras. No quería ponerse ninguno. -No me gustan- Respondió con simpleza.

-No importa si te gusta o no, es necesario para cada mujer utilizarlo- Regaño Milk.

-Hmmn….-Se quejo Goku viendo molesta viendo al vil sujetador-No quiero-Lloriqueo mientras se cruzaba los brazos-… ¿Estaba haciendo un berrinche?

-….Goku….- Le hablo con seriedad, al ver que dejaba el sujetador, pero por dentro se sentía extrañada, Goku casi nunca le fruncía el ceño, no de forma desafiante.

Antes que pudiera replicarle más Goku escapo por la ventana.

-¡GOKU!- Le grito molesta Milk corriendo hacia ventana y desde ahí observo a Goku caer parada en el suelo y consecutivamente correr de ahí. No dudo ni en un instante en hacer lo mismo, y perseguirla lo más rápido posible. Logro atraparla…

Después de dos horas. Por el día de hoy Goku logro la victoria de no usar brasier, pero por desgracia desdé mañana tendría que el aprender a usarlos.

Después de tal inconveniente carrera, la cena fue hecha, y ahora Milk y Goku esperaban en la sala a Goten. Paso el plazo de una hora y media. Algo no estaba bien.

Milk estaba cruzada de brazos, luciendo furiosa, usualmente Goten no se atrasa al volver a casa, cuando regresara le esperaba una buen regaño. Mientras tanto Goku, usualmente esto de llegar tarde no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que la mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde a cualquier lado, o a veces sus amigos hacían lo mismo, pero era la primera vez que esto no les gustaba para nada. Se sentía muy preocupada. El sonido del reloj haciendo tik, tak, tik, tak, no era para nada tranquilizante….

No era nada de otro mundo que el pequeño a veces llegara un poco más tarde a casa, ¿cierto? No es como si algo malo le había pasado en el camino de regreso, ¿cierto? No es como si de un momento a otro algún villano apareciera para destruir la tierra y el por querer evitarlo se enfrentara el, ¿cierto? Y si hubiese sido así, el le habría derrotado, ¿cierto?, no es como si el estuviera lastimado….¿¡Cierto!?

Unos eternos minutos más tarde, llego el pequeño, intentando no lucir cansado y abatido, después de ser humillado en la escuela, sus demás compañeros no tardaron en hacer lo mismo al salir de la escuela, tardo mucho en poder esquivar a todos.

Entro a su casa sonriendo algo forzado pero aun luciendo algo natural, vaya la sorpresa al entrar y escuchar los regaños y gritos histéricos por parte de su mamá.

En cambio, Goku sintió un gran alivio al ver al pequeño llegar. Tal vez, no dijo nada, pero por primera vez, interiormente, estaba de acuerdo con Milk. Y para remarcar las cosas, sin notarlo, también se había cruzado de brazos con un semblante serio.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Goten de forma sincera…Agachando la cabeza.

\- Que sea la última vez advirtió peligrosamente- Ve a cambiarte, la comida esta lista- Le dijo con un tono más serio Milk, mientras se iba a la cocina.

-Si mamá-Afirmo Goten mientras se iba a su habitación.

-¿Qué tal tú día?-Pregunto Goku de forma curiosa.

-Me fue bien-Respondió de forma corta, esperaba que no descubriera su voz apagada, sonriéndole de forma falsa. Para después dirigirse rápido a su habitación sin decir más.

Goku sintió desconcierto por la actitud de Goten, no supo el porque esa sonrisa escocia alfo, pero algo dentro de ella sintió un mal presentimiento.

El pequeño lloro un rato en su habitación. Se lavo su cara, y fue a comer con su familia.

Así pasaron tres días desde el "día del padre".

Era verdad, amaba tener dos mamás. Pero sus pacíficos días en la escuela, habían terminado, no, mejor dicho, se habían desmoronado; desde que todos se enteraron que tenia dos mamás por culpa de Yurika.

Sus demás compañeros lo habían marginado, los amigos que había conseguido en su salón no podían acercarse a el, no por que ellos lo quisieran, si no porque sus demás compañeros se los habían prohibido, y si no hacían caso a sus advertencias, las pagarían caro; Goten no quería que les pasara nada, así que prefirió quitarles un peso de encima a sus amigos. Estando en el salón, sin que sus maestros lo vieran, o en su mayoría ignoraban; le jalaban el cabello, le tiraban bolas de papel; manchaban sus hojas de su tarea con tinta, las rayaban o incluso rompían su cuaderno; su mesa estaba rayada de frases hirientes, a veces le empujaban por el pasillo, a veces le insultaban a donde quiera que iba….Era verdad que podía detenerlos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacerles nada. Había prometido llevarse bien con sus compañeros, de ser tolerante, de no usar su fuerza o sus poderes en contra de los demás que eran débiles, se lo había prometido a su mamá. No quería hacerles daño. No quería que le temieran. Quería ser un niño normal.


	9. Por favor, no…No…

_**Por favor, no…No…**_

El pequeño de los Son estaba agotado, no podía más. Estaba realmente cansado. Ni siquiera en los entrenamientos de Piccolo habían sido tan pesados. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle, cayó de golpe al piso, su mochila y sus cosas cayeron esparcidas en el suelo. ¿Cuanto ha pasado? ¿Días? No ¿Una semana?, no un poco más. …Dos semanas.

Dos semanas, había logrado resistir ante el abuso de sus compañeros en la escuela, tanto dentro como fuera. Insultos, burlas, jalones o cortes de pelo, bolas de papel pegadas, basura en su escritorio; o groserías escritas en el, desapariciones de sus cosas o sus zapatos, agua fría cayendo sobre el desde los pisos de arriba o en el baño, cartas de amenaza, tropiezos al pasar al pizarrón, marginación y no hace mucho le empezaron a perseguir a la hora de la salida, si perseguir; no podía dejarles ver que podía volar, así que su única opción era correr y perderlos de vista para empezar a volar y llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, cada vez era más difícil perderles de vista sin causar alboroto.

Sus mamás no estaban enteradas de esto, ya que mantenía todo a raya, buenas calificaciones junto a una buena actitud y el esconder las cosas que maltrataban sus compañeros, era la cuartada perfecta.

Al llegar a casa mantenía una falsa tranquilidad y una sonrisa que mantenía sospechas, que rápidamente eran olvidadas por la convivencia del niño hacia sus madres, con ellas verdaderamente era feliz, era vivir el sueño que hace mucho deseo que se volviera realidad, pero…

Estaba cansado.

La perdida del apetito y el sueño no tardo en afectarle en menos de una semana. No importaba si era mitad raza alienígena y humana, aun seguía siendo un niño. Y ya no podía más. Toda su energía estaba agotada. No había nada más que resignarse.

Su vista se volvió borrosa al caer. Lo único que lograba distinguir, era el contorno de sus atacantes; eran cinco. Podía oír sus risas….

…Cerró los ojos con fuerza…Esperaba que terminara rápido.

Mientas tanto, de vuelta a la residencia Son, Milk y Goku se encargaban por primera vez, desde que Goku se volvió mujer, trabajar en las cosechas.

Ambas plantaban semillas de varias verduras, una más entretenida que la otra, pero aun así con empeño. La comida de hoy ya estaba preparada con anticipación, así que no había preocupación de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Goku aun sin ánimos de plantar, estaba feliz, había logrado convencer a Milk (de mala gana) de vestir con ropa más ligera; así que llevaba a juego un short y una camisa sin mangas color blanco , mientras tanto ella vestía una camisa sin mangas y una falda que le llegaban a las rodillas a juego de color rosa pastel . Tal vez uno de los comentarios de

Milk le había dicho que se veía maravillosa, pero para sus adentros, sabia que no era así, ella era la que realmente lucia hermosa…Aun si decía lo contrario.

Pasaron así horas hasta el anochecer. Goten ya debería estar en casa esperándolas. Es lo que ambas esperaban. Al ir caminando ya cerca de la casa, vieron que la casa seguía con las luces apagadas. Ambas estaban confundidas. Goku corrió hasta estar más cerca de la casa, se petrifico. No sentía en Ki del niño. Aun no había llegado a casa…¿Por qué?

-Aun no esta aquí- Hablo Goku nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto espantada Milk- ¡No puede ser!- Dijo sin poder creérselo.

-Iré a buscarlo- Dijo Goku intentando sonar confiada.

-Hare unas llamadas- Dijo Milk con un tono más determinado.

Ambas se vieron a la cara y asintieron, para después cada quien separarse, Milk entro a la casa y comenzando a llamar, mientras Goku comenzaba a volar.

Goku no sentía el Ki del niño por la zona. Puso sus dedos en su frente, tendría que usar la tele transportación. Puso su concentración en ello, pero sintió un enorme peso, ,ás fuerte que la gravedad, su cuerpo se tenso repentinamente, haciéndola perder altura, casi cayendo, pero se detuvo a tiempo, a unos metros del suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto desconcertada, esto realmente era incomprensible…

Volvió a intentarlo, fue peor, su cuerpo quedo inmóvil y termino por ello, en el piso.

–Ah….Ah- Su respiración era entre cortada, se había cansado demasiado fácil. Entonces lo comprendió- No puede ser…..- Dijo más desconcertada de lo que antes había estado, mientras abría sus ojos como platos. Su cuerpo nuevo no estaba en condiciones para mantener la técnica -Maldición….- Se quejo enojada y adolorida, mientras se levantaba. Tendría que hacerlo a la antigua, comenzó a volar.

Milk tuvo muchos problemas al querer hablar con los demás, intento sonar normal, únicamente preguntando si no habían visto a Goten pasar volando por ahí, no podía preocupar a los demás ya que en eso, sabrían del nuevo aspecto de Goku…No es como si fuera algo malo….Pero…¿Era egoísta el que solo ellos supieran?...¿Lo era?..

Paso alrededor de una hora, Milk estaba sentada en el sillón, preocupada, no había noticias aun…Mientras tanto Goku quien estaba muy cansada y asustada, no encontraba a Goten; se encontraba casi fuera de la ciudad, ¿Cómo esto era posible? ¿Que le habría sucedido a Goten? ¿Ya estaría en casa?...Tenia que volver a casa lo más pronto posible…Su cuerpo se tenso. Nuevamente bajo su altura, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

No podría así. Su cuerpo le dolía. Sonrío vacía-... ¿No tengo otra opción?- Se pregunto así misma. Negó la cabeza- Soy un caso perdido…-Dijo con gracia, intentando animarse, era imposible. Junto sus dedos en su frente, frunció el ceño y puso su máxima concentración en el Ki de Milk. Era difícil. Muy pesado. Descontrolaba su propio Ki. Te dejaba sin aire. Calor. Dolor. Juraba que si realmente fuera humano, no estaría vivo.

De vuelta con Milk el silencio era asfixiante…

Hasta que de un momento a otro llego Goku, cayendo de la nada, de forma brusca y caótica en el suelo sobre su espalda, a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-¡Goku! –Chillo espantada, mientras iba ayudarle a levantarse.

-L-lo siento, no pude hallarlo- Se disculpo avergonzada, y adolorida,

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto desconcertada Milk.

-Ah…Ah-Respiro entrecortada-…Perdón- Se disculpo-….Ah….Mi nuevo cuerpo, no soporta…. Mucho la tele transportación…-Termino de decir, muy cansada.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dijo Milk preocupada, mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para sujetarla, levantarla y cargarla hasta el sillón más cercano. Después de esto, no tuvieron más opción que esperar…Era lo mismo que la anterior vez, ambas madres esperaban desesperadas nuevamente a su hijo. A comparación de la primera vez que llego muy tarde, estaba vez era mucho peor. Nadie sabía su paradero. Goku estaba en mal estado, para seguir buscando, además de estar completamente molesta. Milk era un manojo de nervios…Y para empeorar….El silencio era asesino.

Se escucho un "clic" en la puerta de la entrada. Ambas madres al mismo tiempo que sentían un enorme alivio, una furia les invadía, se levantaron frunciendo el seño, y de forma deprisa llegaron a la puerta. El enojo que había llenado a ambas madres, desapareció, de inmediato, al ver lo destrozado que lucia su hijo, se les rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos. El pequeño había vuelto a casa con el uniforme todo mojado, roto y sucio. Estaba descalzo, sus pies y manos estaban llenos de lodo, al igual que todo su pantalón. Su mochila rota, completamente vacía y sucia.

-¡GOTEN!-Milk grito aterrorizada- ¿QUÉ TE PASO?-Pregunto gritando, mientras tocaba desesperadamente los brazos y el rostro de Goten. Estaba mojado y frío.

-…Lamento llegar tarde…-Dijo el pequeño, "sonando normal", mientras veía el suelo.

Milk le mirada intentensamente llena de dolor, inmediatamente abrazo al pequeño

Mientras lloraba a gritos. Goku veía la escena sin entender. Todo estaba en blanco.

-En verdad mamá…Estoy b-….-Goten no pudo terminar la frase. Al toparse con la mirada de su mami, no pudo soportar más tiempo el estar fingiendo que todo estaba bien, su mami lucia devastada; jamás le había visto así, incluso en las peleas más cruciales siendo hombre, no había logrado ver pasar… Esto era lo que tanto quería evitar, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Comenzó a llorar, su mirada pedía a gritos auxilio.

-(¿Quién ha podido….?)- No termino de preguntarse a si misma Goku, estaba aterrada. Era la primera vez en que se daba cuenta de lo pequeño y frágil, que puede ser un niño.

 _Su niño. Su hijo._ Por dios…Era un pequeño _bebé_. _Su bebé_. Alguien le había hecho daño a _su bebé_. ¿Qué mounstro había sido capaz? Ira, impotencia, tristeza, miedo, frustración, se mezclaron. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Con fuerza apretaba los dientes.

Goten estiro su mano izquierda hacia la dirección de su mami, quería alcanzarla, quería decirle que toda iba estar bien, quería que dejara de llorar por su culpa, de verdad lo quería...Pero en verdad, también la necesitaba, estaba asustado…. La necesitaba mucho.

Goku al verle de inmediato corrió y abrazo lo más fuerte que podía a Goten y Milk.

No aguanto más, grito de agonía. La casa se lleno de gritos de dolor.

Paso un buen rato hasta que las madres fueron las primera en calmarse. El pequeño aun lloriqueaba, pero ya podía al menos hablar, pero lo único que hacia era pedir perdón.

-Lo sien-to…L-lo siento….- Se disculpaba el pequeño mientras se cubría los ojos.

-Goten….¿Que ocurrió?- Pregunto Goku preocupada, casi como un susurro. Mientras ponía de forma suave, su mano el su hombro de su hijo.

Goten descubrió su rostro. Aun salían lágrimas que caían al suelo. Levanto su cara, y con sus brillantes y rojizos ojos de tanto llorar, le vieron de forma intensa….No quería decirle, pero…Entre lágrimas les dijo la verdad. De todo, desde que comenzó...

El día de hoy, todo el bullyng se había triplicado. Burlas en clase. Perdida de zapatos.

Trabajo de equipo de manera individual. Lluvia de basura por parte de pisos superiores. Humillación publica por parte de Yurika. Perdida del almuerzo y el gasto de forma misteriosa. Ser perseguido, golpeado, ver como destrozan tus cosas enfrente tuyo en el proceso y ser arrojado al arrollo más cercano a la escuela. Había sido bastante difícil, el volver a casa esta vez….Esta vez….No quería volver a la escuela.

Milk no podía creer lo que oía. De forma instintiva volteo a ver a Goku, quien se levanto de golpe y alejo lo más posible de ellos. Goten igualmente fijo su vista en su mami. Quien para el temor de ambos, se encontraba pálida, con su rostro paralizado de terror y culpabilidad. Sus lágrimas salían sin control.

Milk se levanto de forma rápida aun abrazando a Goten, intento acercarse a ella, pero…

Goku retrocedió. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Su cuerpo tembló sin control. Cerró los ojos y las manos con fuerza. Goten se separo de su madre y se paro, levanto sus brazos como si quisiera que su mami le abrazara. Tal vez, el si podría acercarse a….

Goku abrió los ojos con más lagrimas y salio corriendo de la casa. Aunque no corría con todas sus fuerzas, aun conservada mucha velocidad y fuerza en las piernas…El volar en este momento, era imposible con su cuerpo estando agotado.

-¡MAMI!- -¡GOKU!- . Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

.

Milk se separo de inmediato del pequeño. Su rostro lucia incomprensible.

-Goten, quédate aquí, iré a buscarle –Dijo intentando sonar seria.

-¡Mamá déjame ir contigo!- Rogó Goten mientras jalaba la camisa de su mamá.

Es verdad talvez estaba agotado muy, pero quería ayudarle. Era muy tarde, el cielo se encontraba en este momento nublado y su mami completamente sola y asustada.

-No Goten, quédate aquí por si regresa- Respondió de la misma forma.

-¡Pero quiero ir contigo!- Volvió a rogar Goten con lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Todo estará bien Goten-Hablo su mamá intentando sonar con suavidad, necesitaba tranquilizarlo- G-…..-Negó con su cabeza, iba a decir algo erróneo- Mami estará con nosotros, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-Dijo con un tono más dulce y calmado.

El pequeño asintió la cabeza mientras para después ver a su mamá salir por la puerta y correr. La vio alejarse hasta que por fin perdió su vista en ella. Cerro la puerta lentamente, se apoyo en ella dejando caer todo su peso, terminando en el suelo sentado. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Esto era lo que temía. Le había echo daño a sus mamás.

Todo lo que hacia era un error…-Por favor…Que este bien...-Sollozo.


	10. ¡¿¿POR POCO!

¡ _ **¿POR POCO?!**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Chic s esto va a ser_ _ **+17**_ _, repito, va a ser_ _ **+17**_ _, esto se va a poner feo._

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a Goku, escapo lo más rápido que podía, su cuerpo estaba tan agotado, que muchas partes en que estuvo corriendo cayo de forma estrepitosa y dolorosa, ahora apenas podía "trotar" yéndose de lado y lado, con su ropa rasgada y llena de ramas u hojas tanto en su cabello como en su vestimenta. Su respiración agitada y entre cortada, se volvía cada vez más pesada poco a poco.

Hasta que su cuerpo le traiciono, dándole un fuerte dolor en toda su espina dorsal al igual junto a sus músculos, sin olvidar mencionar que sus tímpanos vibraran, dejándole al final en el suelo boca arriba…

-¡AAAHHHHH!- Grito agonizando. Su grito le costo a su respiración, pero aun así entre balbuceos –logro hablar para calmase- N-necesito…. Salir de aquí…Aquí…N-no pue-puedo..No puedo…No….Milk….Me…Al-alcanz….Debo….Recuper…Me…Ra-ra…Rapido.. un lapso de tiempo para que su respiración se estabilizara y pudiera mover su cuerpo para sentarse y a continuación de ello se pararse y comenzar a caminar…

No duro mucho su avance, ya que sus tímpanos aun estando en mal estado, oyó atrás de si, unos pasos veloces, logrando apenas voltear para ver a tiempo de cómo Milk le sujetada del brazo derecho, lucia llena de ira, si no la conociera desde su infancia hasta el día de hoy, juraría que le hubiera matado ahí mismo…Aun así, sacando todo su fuerza restante y todo el coraje pudo sacar las palabras que quería decirle…

-¡Déjame Milk!- Grito furiosa, alejando de golpe la mano de Milk con la suya.

Milk abrió sus ojos de forma atónita.

-¡Sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar, lo sabíamos y aun así lo hicimos, y ahora mira lo que ha pasado!- Volvió a gritarle furiosa, solo que esta vez con resentimiento.

-Goku- Apenas pudo decir en forma de susurro…Ya que no podía creer, que esta persona que le reclamaba herida, resentida y enojada fuera su "Goku".

Los ojos de Goku se sorprendieron también ¿De donde había sacado esto? Giro su mirada a otro lado, no era momento para acobardarse de lo ya hecho y dicho -No puedo dejar que mi hijo sufra por mi culpa- Dijo con un tono más bajo, frunciendo el seño, mientras se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos.

Milk parpadeo sorprendida, ante esa oración, ¿Acababa de decir solo…? Recobrando su postura también le frunció el ceño-El también es mi hijo- Dijo seria y claramente.

-Me alejare de todos hasta que vuelva mi cuerpo hacer el de antes- Dijo Goku ignorándola, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma…- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para arreglar todo…- Termino de decir, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Goku te estas comportando muy infantil- Reclamo de forma molesta Milk.

-¡No, no lo estoy!-Dijo en desacuerdo Goku, elevando su tono enojada.

-Si lo estas- Dijo Milk dejando de estar molesta, para estar preocupada- ¡Por favor, detén todo esto! ¡Es una locura!- Suplico, intentando de esta forma persuadir la con sus ojos volviéndose cristalinos.

-¡Claro que no! Voy a ser lo correcto-Dijo de forma convencida Goku.

Milk cansada de intentar persuadirla, puso su mirada más fuerte que tenia para Goku con el tono de voz más violento que tenia, para decir-He dicho, que volvemos a casa-.

-No puedes obligarme- Le dijo descaradamente Goku enfrente de su cara.

Su mirada decayó. Maldijo internamente. Su mirada ya no surtía efecto en Goku.

-¡Goku, es mi ultima advertencia!- Le grito Milk encolerizada.

-¡¿Y que piensas hacer para que cambie de opinión?! ¡ Uh!- Medio grito provocadora.

Todas las emociones en Milk se amontonaban...Ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza.

-Si quieres que te trate como una adulta, bien, te tratare como una – Dijo Milk de forma definitiva, al mismo tiempo que violenta jalaba el brazo de Goku, para tirarla al piso bruscamente. Goku quien no lo vio venir, estaba a punto de gritarle pero entonces Milk se posiciono encima de ella. Sus vientres y sus pechos chocaban, mientras ella sujetaba sus manos con las suyas. Goku quien tenía ahora toda la guardia baja, seguía molesta hasta que Milk acerco su rostro al suyo, y sin decir nada posiciono su boca con los de ella. Estaba en shock. Sus labios apretaban muy fuerte la boca de Goku.

Sus manos que mantenían un agarre de sus muñecas las movió de forma en que solo las sujetara con una mano y dejara la otra libre. Al tener una mano a su completa disposición, la metió debajo de la camisa de Goku, acariciando su torso, ah, su piel, era tan adictiva, siguió así, hasta llegar a su busto y pellizcar su pezón derecho.

Goku chillo escandalizada con la cara roja como un tomate.

Milk entrecerró sus ojos algo molesta. Como lo había supuesto, Goku no se había puesto el brasier que le había dejado en la cama, ya que podía sentir el suave y delicado "botón rosado".Aun siguió besando sin apartar la mano de su cuerpo, en cambio la movió hacia el otro lado e hizo lo mismo que con el primero, pellizco.

Goku la observaba perpleja y asustada, no conocía a esta persona que se mantenía encima de ella sujetándola y tocándola, no podía reconocer que esta era la misma Milk que conocía desde su infancia. Era realmente aterradora. Tenía mucho miedo de que pudiera ocurrir. ¿A dónde se había ido su fuerza en un momento así?

Milk dejo de besarla y dirigió su boca al cuello al cual mordió de forma brusca.

-¡Detente!-Chillo Goku de dolor, pero Milk en vez de bajar, aumento la fuerza. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y comenzar a sudar frio. En ese momento la mano de Milk que le sujetaba sus manos le soltó y rápidamente se posiciono con la otra en sus pezones.-¡Ah!...¡Mnh-!...Aah ….¡Ah!- Gemía Goku asustada.

Milk dejo de torturarle y únicamente se limito a besar y lamer su caliente cuello, con sus manos acariciando todo su pecho. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba segada por la furia y la excitación. Se sentía muy bien. Y tan mal. Quería más. Esto era enfermo.

-N-No…¡Miiiiilk!….Mnnnh….Ah…Ah ¡Ah!- Quería negarse y detenerla, pero no podía formar bien una oración, o hacer algo, lo único que se limitaba hacer era soltar pequeños sonidos o fuertes gemidos; sus fuerzas se habían ido, estaba indefensa a esta bestia que había liberado en Milk, no solo sentía mucho calor, tenia mucho miedo.

Milk paro de jugar con su cuello y sus pezones, dirigiéndose a la boca que Goku, quien la mantenía abierta, le dio paso a su lengua y empezar un baboso beso-¡Mmmnh!- Gimió asustada, intentando pararla lo cual fue en vano. Ella siguió así por varios minutos, hasta que decidió irse al otro lado del cuello de Goku para marcarlo también, al volver a morderla Goku gimió fuertemente abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, dolor y terror, ya que al mismo tiempo que Milk le besaba, le había ensartaba las uñas de ambas manos de lado y lado de sus caderas. Después de ello, su mano descendió hacia más abajo, no tardando mucho en levantar un poco la falda y su mano terminara acariciando sus muslos en círculos. El cuerpo de Goku tuvo un fuerte espasmo ante tal acción.

Milk se separo del cuello, para besar de nuevo a Goku, entonces, reacciono.

Unas lágrimas atravesaron continuamente el rostro de Goku, quien se veía, realmente aterrada y completamente dolida. Milk paro de repente….¿Que estaba apunto de hacer? Su corazón de rompió en dos. Esto no tenía nada que ver con la razón verdadera de detenerla. No podía creer que había hecho esto. Estuvo a punto de…. Violarla.

-¿Por qué?... –Pregunto Goku con la voz rota -¿Por qué?... –Volvió preguntar más fuerte -¡¿Por qué?!...-Pregunto gritando, casi exigiendo una respuesta, mientras sus lágrimas caían intensificadamente-….¿Milk?- Pregunto apenas en un susurro.

Milk bajo su cabeza de tal manera que Goku no pudo ver su cara llena de arrepentimiento, aun queriendo disculparse, se negó interiormente hacerlo en ese momento, necesitaba aclararle algo primero. Levanto su cabeza, y escondiendo la culpabilidad en su interior, su rostro mostraba la furia que en un principio tenia.

-¡Sigo siendo tu esposa, Goten nuestro hijo, y tu mi familia!- Le regaño casi gritando, se sentía enojada de verdad, pero tenia que ser clara con ella, no importaba si en verdad se sentía muy culpable- No puedes únicamente irte sin más, porque crees que eso solucionara todo, y regresar un año después, así sin más, como si no hubiese pasado nada… ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo Goten y yo hemos esperado, el volver estar contigo?- Pregunto, mientras dejando de estar enojada, mostraba parte de su verdadera tristeza.

Goku abrió los ojos como platos, tus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, era verdad. Estaba siendo muy egoísta; después que su familia le había aceptado y queriendo sin importar que, estuviera siendo una persona terrible. Su cuerpo tembló, abrazo a Milk y comenzó a llorar a gritos. Paso el lapso de una hora; tal vez más, en que lograra calmarse y quedándose dormida en el proceso. Milk no tuvo más opción que llevarla en brazos hasta su hogar; la sujeto de tal forma en que se no viera las mordidas por su cabello. Al llegar a casa. Goten estaba esperándolas enfrente de la puerta de entrada, sumamente preocupado, al verlas regresar fue corriendo hacia ellas, flotar y abrazarlas.

Mañana irían hablar con la directora de la escuela.

Por ahora, Milk fue directo a su habitación y coloco a Goku junto Goten en su cama, ambos necesitaban descansar. Gracias a la oscuridad que mantenía la casa, Goten no pudo notar el daño hecho en su mami. Milk los quedo viendo por varios minutos, hasta que Goten se durmió, los arropo, para después retirarse a la sala. Lo más razonable era dormir en el sillón. No se quedaría en la misma habitación que ella, no después de lo que había pasado hoy, no después de haberle hecho esas cosas.

Estuvo demasiado cerca de hacer algo horrible. Estuvo a punto de "violar" a su esposo, ahora esposa, en el bosque…Sus ojos se abrieron con desden…Bien…..Eso sonaba peor de cómo había sucedido, ¿Qué le iba decir mañana? ¿Cómo podría ahora volver a verle a la cara? ¿El volver a estar sola con ella podría ser posible? No quería volver a perder los estribos... ¿Goku tenia razón?... ¿Deberían separarse?... ¿Que era lo mejor para ellas y Goten? Se acostó en el sillón, viendo hacia la ventana, apreciando en las nubes que se acercaba una tormenta… ¿Tal vez era un mal presagio de todo esto?

Solo cerro los ojos, y en pocos minutos cayo rendida al mundo de los sueños.

Así pasaron horas en que la familia son pudo dormir, en ese lapso comenzó una fuerte tormenta de rayos que azotaba el suelo, Goku en medio de todo ese desenfreno, despertó por culpa del clima y de una pesadilla…Vio a todos lados, aturdida, hasta que reconoció su hogar…Habían vuelto a casa. Miro de un lado a otro nuevamente, buscando a otra posible persona, solo estaba Goten..Acaricio con cariño y culpa la cabeza de su pequeño, hasta que un retumbante rayo le hizo saltar para atrás. Respirando algo agitada agarro su almohada y salio de la habitación de forma veloz, pero silenciosa; buscando minuciosamente en cada habitación en que pasaba, hasta llegar a la sala…Al verla dormir en el sillón se tranquilizo. Exhalo de forma aliviada, mientras se agarraba del marco de la puerta con una mano y sujetaba fuertemente con la otra, su almohada….

Se vista se fijo al suelo de forma anhelantemente. Todo era confuso. Algo en ella le decía "discúlpate" al mismo tiempo que le hacia sentir alerta y miedo por acercársele.

Quería abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero también gritarle por tocarle…Quería saber que iba a pasar con ellas ahora en adelante, no podía estar lejos pero tampoco quería sentirse tan cerca, para ocasionar problemas…Y lo peor, cuando la besaba y tocaba fue tanto desagradable como… ¿Agradable? No sabía expresarlo bien, si sabia que de forma parecida hicieron a Gohan y a Goten, pero esta forma era completamente diferente, se había sentido caliente, con miedo, mareada y con una emoción vibrante…

Se giro lentamente y volvió a su habitación, era mejor estar sola…Camino hasta que, su sintió algo raro deslizarse entre sus piernas, literalmente algo que se sentía sumamente pegajoso y parecido a agua, en su nueva y problemática "zona íntima" que no había tenía el placer/disgusto de conocerla aun…Solo sabia una cosa, esto no era orín…

Ahora si necesitaba urgentemente buscar la respuesta en uno de los libros de Milk.


	11. ¿Quien puede salvarnos ahora?

_**¿Quien puede salvarnos ahora?**_

Estaba sentada en la mesa de una cafetería, vistiendo una camisa manga larga con cuello de tortuga; color morado, un pantalón de vestir y unas botas negras, mirando a la nada, con sus ojos sin brillos y desorbitados. Su rostro entero reflejaba cansancio. En la mesa, enfrente de ella estaba una malteada de chocolate sin ser tocada aun. Incluso, juraba escuchar el verdadero sonido de la nada, hasta que creyó escuchar una pequeñita vocecita murmurarle -Mami….- Pero estaba tan perdida que la ignoro, pero nuevamente la misma voz volvió a decir -Mami- casi sentía volver en si, ya que la voz era algo más clara; entonces la voz con más fuerza repitió -Mami- hasta qué….¡Ma!- Medio grito la voz que tenia enfrente, parpadeo cómicamente, para luego refregarse los ojos con las muñecas de sus manos. Había vuelto en si. Enfrente de ella, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba su pequeño hijo, quien lucia un short y zapatos negros junto a una camisa verde oliva, viéndole con una cara llena de preocupación.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué…? Quiero decir… ¿Me decías?-Pregunto Goku, intentando componerse.

-¿Estas bien mami?-Pregunto Goten preocupado- Te veo muy desanimada….-Dijo al momento en que agachaba la cabeza con rapidez, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Goku al ver a tal reacción del pequeño, se levando de su asiendo sin dudarlo, se sentó en la silla vacía junto a Goten, quien rápido levanto la vista para captar como su mami lo agarraba del torso, para levantarlo, sentarlo en sus piernas, y abrazarlo. Sonriéndole tímidamente -Si, lo estoy. Lo siento, si te preocupo, solo estoy, algo cansada…-Contesto con la voz algo áspera. Goten cerró sus ojitos, disfrutando de la calidez.

Mientras Goku volvía a captar su vista en la nada, solo que esta vez, recordando…

 _ **Flashbacks:**_

Después de un largo lapso de tiempo sin encontrar la respuesta en los libros, aventó los libros en el suelo, gruño frustrada, y se dirigió al baño para estar limpia, usando la misma táctica anterior para hacerlo, solo que esta vez había un problema vergonzoso, tenía que usar su mano para limpiar "esa" zona, estando asustada ….

-Ah…-Soltó un pequeño gemido. Era tan suave, viscoso, tan raro…Agito con brusquedad su cabeza volviendo en si. La desesperación le invadió, empezó a lavarse con más agua, ocasionando que el agua se derramara, se resbalara y abriera sus ojos, haciéndole ver su no deseado cuerpo nuevo-….¡Maldición!...-Maldigo gruñendo, para después con su mano hacer un puño y golpear el suelo. Respirando entre coartadamente, apretando sus ojos y su mandíbula-...Milk…..-Sollozo, encogiéndose en aquel frío suelo. Después de un par de minutos de llorar en el baño, sus fuerzas se reincorporaron, terminando de bañarse, cubriéndose con la toalla y para dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Para su suerte, el pequeño dormía aun de forma pacifica. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, acaricio el cabello de Goten, para suelo suspirar, alejarse y estar enfrente del espejo…Odio lo que vio…Y sin más busco una ropa sencilla pero lo suficientemente eficiente para cubrir todo lo que Milk había causado en su cuerpo; mordidas, moretones, chupones…Al estar lista, volvió a la cama y se quedo sentada en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared, viendo a la nada…

Estuvo en estado inconciente hasta que escucho la voz de Milk. Era elevada y molesta. Parpadeo. Giro su rostro en la dirección de la puerta abierta y se levanto, en silencio y sin que Milk le notara se posiciono detrás de una puerta. Podía escuchar a Milk pelear con quien fuera la persona que estaba por el teléfono, y la razón de ello era Goten, estaba hablando a la escuela. Apretó sus maños, giro a ver a Milk que estaba de espaldas hablando, la miro con cierto recelo y se regreso a la habitación. No era el momento de estar juntas. Volviendo de nuevo al cuarto, esta vez se acostó junto a el, acariciando su cabello, perdiéndose en su rostro, era tan pequeño, tan inocente, no había logrado protegerlo en ningún momento en que sufría, no podía darse el lujo de alejarse de el ahora, debía reparar sus errores…Justo en ese momento, el niño comenzó abrir los ojos, viendo de forma borrosa el entorno, frunció su carita. El rostro de Goku recupero un poco el brillo y con suavidad, saludo –Hola….-.

Goten quien al principio veía todo raro y oscuro, sin saber quien le acompañaba, reconoció la repentina voz, abriendo sus ojos -¡Mami!- Chillo de forma sorprendida.

Goku le sonrío de forma calida y tranquila, acariciando su mejilla.

-Mami- Dijo Goten sonriendo con brillo en sus ojos, sintiendo la suave calidez…Mami….-Repitió, al momento en que su sonrisa caía y sus ojos brillaban más fuerte y sus ojos se humedecían- ¡M-mami!-le llamo, mientras las lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, tratando de ser fuerte enfrente de ella.

Goku se levanto momentáneamente solo para jalar su cuerpo cerca de ella, y abrazarlo con fuerza-Shhh….Estoy aquí, no pasa nada, estoy aquí…- Dijo con voz suave y cariñosa, reconfortándolo acariciando su espalda en círculos, hasta que poco a poco empezó a calmarse, soltando solo unos pocos sollozos.

Goten se sentía tan aliviado. Se había liberado de un peso de encima. Su mami se encontraba sana y salva en casa. No se había ido de casa por su culpa. Invadiéndose de la calidez del cuerpo de su mami, levanto su vista, y aprecio unas disgustante ojeras en el rostro de su mami. Lucia muy cansada y pálida. Pero decidió no preguntar eso, no se sentía cómodo con ello, al dirigir su mirada al techo vio el color de un día entre nublado y soleado. - (¿Ya será muy tarde?...)- Se pregunto nervioso, no quería irse del lado de su mami, esta muy a gusto en ese preciso momento, tenia miedo de volver, pero aun así, no podía esconderse para siempre en los brazos de sus mamás…. Viendo a su mami con los ojos aun llorosos le pregunto con amargura e inseguridad- ¿Qué hay de la escuela?-.

-Por ahora estarás con nosotr-…-Antes de terminar la frase se atraganto un poco con su propia saliva, pero componiéndose, concluyo con- _Nosotras_.

Goten aun nervioso y algo atemorizado pregunto-¿No es malo que no vaya a la escuela? ¿No me regañaran?- No quería que más cosas pasaran. No cerca de ellas.

-… _Mamá_ , esta pidiendo permiso a la escuela para faltar unos días…-Mintió sin resentimiento, solo con disgusto por enfatizar - Así que esta bien…-Concluyo mientras le sonreía de nuevo calidamente, y pasaba su mano por mechones de su cabello.

Goten suspiro con alivio, y volvió a abrazar a su mami con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Goten….Vamos a salir- Le llamo la atención con su voz calida.

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminan de esperanza -¿A dónde?- Pregunto con emoción.

-Es sor-pre-sa. Vamos, ve a cambiarte- Dijo soltando una risita Goku, al momento que veía a su pequeño pararse de la cama y gritar -¡Si!- para irse a su habitación.

Al instante en que Goten se fue, la mirada de Goku volvió a ser fría y vacía, llenando el ambiente de la habitación con tensión. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio, y con su mano agarro el puente de su nariz y empezó a apretárselo, sus fuerzas se estaban alejando, no, se están escapando de su cuerpo y estando con Milk no era la opción ahora. Sin querer llegar a pensar en ella, se levanto de su cama y estando a punto de salir, se topo con Milk de repente en la puerta, haciéndola saltar a ella hacia atrás; pero ella simplemente no se inmuto ¿Pero quien no lo hubiese echo al ver la mirada de Goku? Era mortal.

Milk fijo su mirada al suelo. No se atrevía a verle al rostro, aun así, pudo encontrar el control suficiente para poder dirigirle la palabra a Goku, aun y si su voz sonaran vacía

-He hablado con la escuela de Goten…- Levanto momentáneamente la vista.

Goku quien escucho, y "vio" los ojos vacíos Milk, no le dio importancia, seguía molesta con ella, así que solo pregunto con insistencia, esperando la respuesta que solucionara todos los problemas-¿Y bien?-.

La mirada de Milk, se había vuelto dura-La directora no nos atenderá hasta dentro de tres días-Suspiro frustrada mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz- Ella esta fuera desde la semana pasada, y al parecer el subdirector prefiere no meterse en este tipo de "casos", lo único que me quedo al alcance de las manos, fue el hacer una cita para ir hablar con ella el miércoles…- Concluyo molesta. Recordar eso era insoportable. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Goku no estaba vestida de forma "regular", estaba vestida de una forma tan seria y formal, que le llamo la atención de forma abrupta...

-¿Goku, acaso tú?...-Antes de terminar de preguntar fue interrumpida.

-Saldré con Goten- Corto de forma rápida- Volveremos antes de la cena- termino de decir, para darse la vuelta e irse con paso rápido y firme, pero entonces Milk levanto su voz y la detuvo con -¡Acerca de lo de anoche!- dejándola de piedra al instante.

-Goten no lo sabrá ¡Y, no dejare que lo sepa el, o nadie!- Le reclamo aun estando de espaldas, apretando sus manos con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.

-Goku….-Dijo Milk con sorpresa e incredulidad,

-Muchos menos tú….- Dijo Goku levantando su voz, siendo punzante.

-Goku, yo-….-Dijo entre un susurro Milk, sin saber que palabras usar.

En ese momento al intentar hablar, se volteo y se puso enfrente de ella-….¿Lo sientes?..-Pregunto encarándola, con fría voz y algo de rencor. Pero para su impacto, Milk estaba tranquila, con una mirada en blanco, y una sonrisa falsa, al momento en que decía -Les deseo un buen viaje- para después verla voltearse e irse casi corriendo a la puerta del armario y encerrarse en el. Goku quien relativamente volvió en si -¿Milk?- pregunto nerviosa al estar de un momento para otro sola. Sin pensarlo termino corriendo a la puerta del armario, golpeándolo y gritando alarmada -¡Milk abre la puerta!-.

-Esta abierta- Escucho claramente por parte de Milk del otro lado. Goku se sorprendió y respiro con dificultad. Su garganta le apretaba. Abrió y cerró su boca de inmediato.

Entonces Milk continuo hablando, aclarando sus acciones extrañas-Solo…Por, ahora, creo que esta bien….Estar así. Por ahora…T-tú sabes…. Darte tu espacio, con el niño….Yo no quiero detener, su diversión…-Dijo Milk con voz suave. Pero había algo más, solo que no pudo descifrarlo…Goku puso su mano en la perilla y….

-¿Mami, ya están listas?- Pregunto Goten confundido, al entrar a la habitación, llevaba su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo. ¿Qué estaba viendo su mami en el armario?

Goku se quedo viendo el armario uno segundos más, esperando oír algo más. Pero no más palabras no lograron surgir, así que ya que no pudo escuchar nada más, se volvió a oscurecer su rostro, y se despidió con un audible y simple-…Nos vemos….-.

Al momento en que Goku se giro; al ver a Goten, su rostro se suavizo, su pequeño se había vestido de forma parecida a ella. Camino en su dirección, y al estar enfrente de el, le acaricio la cabeza con cariño junto que Goten sonreía alegre, seguido de agarrarle la mano y salir de ahí. Goten quien se extraño un poco, al momento de estar en la puerta de la entrada de la casa, le pregunto -Mami, ¿Mamá no nos acompañara?-.

Goku le soltó la mano, le puso sus mano en sus hombros, y negó con la cabeza lentamente - Esta muy le miro algo intranquilo y decepcionado.

En se momento Goku se agacho para estar de su altura y con voz tranquila le calmo diciendo-Hey, descuida- Sus ojos y su sonrisa se iluminaron- Ella dijo que nos divirtamos. Hagamos lo que ella dice- mientras su sonrisa crecía un poco más.

El estar "peleadas" no era razón para meter a su pequeño, había pasado por tanto dolor.

Goten quien recupero el animo, dio un fuerte y feliz-¡Si!-. En ese momento abrió la puerta su mami y le extendió la mano, la cual no dudo en agarrarla para después, girar su cabeza, y con voz fuerte, despedirse con un -¡Hasta luego mamá!-.

Goku cerró la puerta después de que el pequeño se despidió, sin ver atrás.

 _ **Fin del Flashbacks**_

-Mami…Tú y mi mamá…. ¿Están bien, verdad?- Pregunto Goten, acariciando el brazo de su mami, para levantar su cabeza….Por el silencio que le dio su mami, cuestiono

-¿No quieres decirme?... – y bajar su rostro algo desanimado.

\- …Es complicado- Dijo Goku de forma corta.

-¿Puedo saberlo mami?...-Pregunto Goten, volviendo a levantar su rostro. Pero al ver que los ojos de su mami cambiaron, agrego de forma rápida y algo nerviosa- Es-esta bien si no quieres- intentando no sonar insistente… Se veía muy triste.

-No, no es eso Goten.- Dijo Goku recargando su cabeza en la de Goten-Incluso para nosotras es complicado entenderlo…-dijo de forma desanimada, sonriendo sin gana.

-No te entiendo- Dijo Goten desconcertado ¿Era como una adivinanza sin respuesta?

-Mucho menos yo, a mi, pequeño…-Suspiro, reincorporándose un poco emocionalmente- Pero no importa, ya pasara, no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Goku convencida, con un poco más de animo, al momento en que se levantaba del asiento, dejando a Goten en el, caminando y volviendo al suyo.

-….¿Enserio?- Pregunto Goten, dejándose convencer por las palabras de su mami.

-Te lo prometo-. Dijo con una sonrisa suave, agarrando su malteada.


End file.
